Time Stands Still
by ForeverSam
Summary: IchiRuki Collection Ch. 10: First, Byakuya wanted to talk to Ichigo. Now he wants to talk to Rukia. But she's not going to make it easy...
1. Lockdown

**Author's Note** – Someone said awhile ago I should start a one-shot collection. So I am! This is just a bunch of stories with nothing to do with each other, to be updated at my discretion. They all have one thing in common though; they're all, in some form, Ichigo and Rukia-related!

* * *

**First Story** – Lock-down

**Rating** – PG

**Summary** – Some things are character building. Being locked in a closet with someone you love sometimes and want to strangle all the time isn't one of them

**Dedication** – This story is dedicated to my bestest pal and partner in being obsessed with Anime Kimmy, who gave me the idea for this story. Love ya Kimmy!

* * *

_What the hell did I do to deserve this_? Were Kurosaki Ichigo's current thoughts.

"Ichigo, get off of me!"

"Shout a little louder idiot, there's someone in _Uruguay_ who didn't hear you!"

This would have been an awkward situation for someone who walked in and had no clue what was going on

----End Flashback----

_Ichigo held up a pair of ratty looking sneakers. "Why in the world did I keep these?" he muttered,throwing them aside. He was in the middle of cleaning out his closet._

"_What are you doing?" Rukia had walked in. She was staring oddly at Ichigo._

"_What does it look like, baka?" Ichigo grumbled, annoyed. "Go away"_

"_It _looks _like you're cleaning out your closet," she answered in a matter of fact way._

"_Then why the hell did you ask!?" she shrugged. Ichigo grumbled a string of swears under his breath and went back to cleaning. Right as he was leaning into his closet, he felt two small hands shove him in, and the door slammed shut, plunging Ichigo into darkness. "Rukia!"_

_He tried to pull the door open, but Rukia was holding the door from the other side. "Let me out!"_

"_Say the magic words!" Rukia chirped in the voice she used around everyone else. It drove Ichigo insane._

"_Let me out before I kill you!"_

"_Try again!"  
_

"Rukia_!"_

_The door slid open. Ichigo, ready for revenge, grabbed Rukia and pulled her in. Before he could scramble out, though, the door slammed shut again. "I hate you," the orange-haired teen grumbled, "Fine. You win. Happy?"  
_

_He reached out to slide the door open. It didn't budge. "Very funny Ichigo," Rukia said, annoyed, "Just open the door"_

"_It's...stuck..." he grunted and pulled harder._

"_Oh move it," she shoved him aside and began pulling at the door herself._

"_Believe me now?"_

----End Flashback----

"This sucks," Ichigo muttered, leaning against the back of his closet, arms folded, "This _really _sucks"

"This isn't exactly a picnic for me either, Ichigo," Rukia snapped. She crossed her legs Indian-style and folded his arms, glaring at the door. "I can think of better things to do with my time then be locked in a closet with you"

"Yeah, 'cause your social calendar is just _brimming _with things to do," Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Let's see, hollow fighting at four-thirty, oh, and _Chappy the Rabbit_ is on at five...how do you keep up with such a demanding schedule – ow!"

That last part came from Rukia slapping him over the head. "At least no one else is home," he muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"_How _is that a good thing?" Rukia asked impatiently, "If someone was home they could let us out, fool!"

"And _how _would we answer, 'Ichigo, why were you and Rukia-chan in a closet together?'?!" Ichigo shot back. The short Shinigami didn't seem to have an answer to that. The two lapsed back into an uncomfortable silence.

After about five minutes, Rukia said in a hesitant voice, "Um...Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" the teen in question tilted his head to look at Rukia. Why did she suddenly seem so...uncomfortable?

"Um...never-mind"

"Che. Whatever," he went back to sulking and trying to come up with ways to get out of the closet. Rukia, meanwhile, fidgeted and squirmed back and forth until she was in the corner. Ichigo felt a tad annoyed; what was her problem? "This is all your fault, you know"

_That _snapped her back to reality. "What?! How is it _my _fault?!"

"If you hadn't pushed me in-"

"Oh please! You're the one who _pulled _me in-"

"Then you slammed the door shut-"

"Why was it locked anyway? Who locks a closet?!"

"So that means-"

"It's all your fault!" They ended at the same time. "My fault?!" they shouted in unison. "Yeah, your fault! _Stop that_!"

They both swore angrily and twisted so that their backs were against each other. They stony silence last for a good half an hour. Ichigo looked down at his watch. They'd been there for two hours.

"Um...Ichigo?"

"What?" Ichigo prepared for insults. But Rukia surprised him.

"I never...said thank you, did I?" Ichigo, despite himself, twisted around.

"What the _hell _for?"

"You know...for saving me"

"Saving you?" Ichigo pretended to be confused. "Oh, you mean from being executed? What happened to 'go home' and 'I don't want to be saved' and 'I won't thank you'?"

"Shut up moron," Rukia snapped, the uncertain air gone, "Anyways, that isn't what I was talking about"

_Now _Ichigo was confused. "Then...what did you mean?"

"I..." she paused, obviously unsure of what to say, "You...You saved me from me"

"You couldn't be _anymore _vague if you tried"

Rukia huffed, obviously impatient. "You...You changed me, Ichigo. You gave me a reason to live"

Normally Ichigo would have scoffed. But he was curious. What, exactly, was Rukia's definition of _change_? She still seemed like an obnoxious, annoying midget to him. "Uh..."

"Oh forget it," she was to impatient, "Never-mind"

And once again they lapsed into silence. But now Ichigo was thinking. He had changed her. Had she changed him?

His immediate answer, of course, was no. But when he thought more about it...he _had _changed. Ever since that night she came through his window. Yeah. He had changed. A lot. "Rukia?"

"What?"

"Thanks," she craned her neck. Amber eyes met violet.

"For what?"

"I dunno. Everything"

They no longer had their backs to each other. Now they were facing each other fully, wearing similar looks of mild surprise. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

A pause. "I don't know"

"Yeah. Me neither," they were getting closer to each other now...

And the door flew open. Kurosaki Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin were framed in the door. Light was pouring in.

"Aha! There you – Rukia-chan?!"

Ichigo and Rukia sprang apart, and the former punched his dad in the face. "Where've you guys been?!" the orange-haired teen shouted, "We've been stuck in there for over two hours!"

"What happened?" Yuzu asked as her brother and Rukia climbed out of the closet.

"It's a long story," Rukia told the younger girl gently.

"Tell us over supper," Yuzu suggested. The group started downstairs.

Yuzu found the story hilarious. Karin just couldn't believe Ichigo and Rukia hadn't killed each other. Isshin kept asking if anything had happened.

And all through supper, Ichigo and Rukia kept shifting their eyes towards each other, quickly looking away when they caught themselves looking.

* * *

**Author's Note – **Heehee, I just couldn't resist doing this. Anyways, one-shot, no review limit, just let me know what you think! 


	2. Story of the Past

**Second Story** – Story of the Past

**Rating** – PG

**Summary** – When Rukia collapses during a training session, Renji recalls for Ichigo the only other time he remembers the girl being sick, and teaches Ichigo to respect Rukia a little more

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia pushed a stray lock of black hair behind her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that the world was currently spinning before her. It was probably better that way; she didn't have to go through the embarrassment of watching the new arrivals train.

It had started a few days ago. Rukia had felt sick. Not bad, kind of a warm forehead, a little sluggish. She hadn't bothered telling anyone, it would have been useless, she figured it was just a small bug. But that small bug decided it wanted to get bigger. Rukia was the queen of hiding things though, and was able to keep anyone else from _knowing_ she was sick. That was a hard feat though, considering Ichigo and Renji could both read her like a book. Luckily though, they were both idiots.

Ichigo had been living in Soul Society for a few years now. He had risen to the rank of captain quickly, and had taken Rukia on as his vice-captain. Being Vice-Captain under Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't always an easy thing. He was every bit as lazy and obnoxious as he had always been. Nine out of ten times Rukia ended up with his paperwork. It was a real drag.

"Not exactly an impressive bunch, are they?" Renji was standing behind Rukia, watching the younger Shinigami.

"That's putting mildly," Rukia muttered, reaching up to push back the stubborn strain of black hair, "Ichigo did better then most of these guys," Renji smirked as he stepped up next to Rukia. "And don't you have your own recruits to watch?"

"I cut 'em loose," Renji said casually, "They couldn't handle it," he looked Rukia over with a criticizing eye, "Anyways, maybe you should show _yourself _some mercy, Rukia. You've seen better days"

"Who asked you anyway?"

"I'm just sayin', you're not gonna be much use to anyone if you collapse somewhere," Rukia took a second to think this over, then brushed it off.

"I feel fine Renji. Stop hounding me"

"Well you certainly don't _look _fine," Renji scowled. Rukia ignored it. "If I had to pick one thing I hate most about you," the crimson-haired Shinigami muttered as he turned away, "It'd have to be the fact that you never listen to sense. Or your height"

Rukia whirled around to slap him, but he'd already used his Shunpo to make a get away. Rukia swore under her breath as she turned back to watch the Shinigami that were training. Maybe she _should _cut them a little slack. It was only their third or fourth day, after all...

"All right," she called, ignoring the headache that was beginning to blossom, "Take a break and have something to eat," they'd been training all day, after all.. Everyone broke off and went their separate ways. Rukia took up a shady spot under a tree, leaning her head back and resting her eyes. She was _exhausted_.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo threw down in his pen. For once he was actually trying to do his paperwork. He was starting to realize why he left it all for Rukia.

Rukia. Now _there _was a head case if Ichigo had ever met one. Sometimes she seemed like her usual, forceful self, but sometimes she was a completely different person. She could surprise a person with bouts of unnatural kindness. It wasn't a side Ichigo had seen all that often in the living world.

"Oi," the orange-haired captain looked up at Renji, who was leaning against the frame of the door, smirking down at Ichigo. "Amazing. You're actually doing work?"

"Don't you have a job to do?" Ichigo grumbled, standing up, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you"

"I'd love to chat but-"

"It's about Rukia," Ichigo stopped. His favorite topic.

"What've you got?"

"Have you noticed that's she's been a little off the last few days?" Ichigo tried to think. She had been kind of spacey, but he didn't think it was anything bad.

"Yeah, kind of. Why, I-"

The sound of urgent feet reached Ichigo's ears, and a second later one of the trainees, Haru, appeared behind Renji. "Captain Kurosaki!"

"What's up?" Ichigo asked, trying not to sound annoyed. He was in the middle of something, couldn't Haru see that?"

"Something's happened, I think Vice-Captain Kuchiki fainted!"

Renji and Ichigo exchanged wide-eyed looks

Half an hour later, Rukia was in her room at the Kuchiki mansion, in bed sleeping. Someone from the Fourth Squad had been called to look her over. Renji and Ichigo were waiting outside Rukia's room, talking in low voices. "Typical Rukia," Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Pretending everything's okay when it's not...that's a bad habit of hers, she should try to kick it"

Renji frowned. "It's weird...she doesn't usually get sick that often. I can only remember one other time..."

Ichigo was intrigued. "When?"

"It was awhile ago," Renji said slowly, "When we were growing up in the Rukongai..."

----Flashback----

_Renji frowned, annoyed as he looked down at Rukia. "Are you okay?"_

_The small, black-haired girl, who had been doubled over coughing, looked up, aggravation flashing in her violet eyes, "I'm _fine, _Renji"_

"_You sure?" Renji was surprised at how concerned he sounded, "I mean, I don't want you to collapse while we're running away"_

"_Don't worry," Rukia pushed herself up straight and tucked a lock of stubborn black hair behind her ears, "Just try and keep up with me when we take off"_

_Renji was ready to respond when the guy behind the table they were targeting turned his back. "Come on!"_

_Both kids darted forward. There were small pots filled with food and other things on the table, small enough for them to wrap their arms around. It didn't take them long to grab one each and run. But it also didn't take long for the guy to look back and find himself two pots short._

"_Damn you brats! Get back here!"_

_Renji looked back. Big mistake. The guy was on their tails, brandishing a sharp knife. "Forward Renji, look _forward_!" Rukia shouted. Renji jumped at the sound of her voice and quickly looked towards the road again. They hadn't gotten far when a sudden coughing drew Renji's attention. He looked around and saw that Rukia was losing speed fast._

"_Hey, you okay?" he gasped. They weren't much closer to home, and he was already getting tired. Pathetic._

"_Yeah, fine," she managed to say between coughs. Without warning, the fit worsened, and she tripped, hitting the ground. The pot she had been cradling smashed underneath her._

"_Damn," Renji skidded to a halt and darted back to her, "Rukia, come on-"_

_But as he pulled her up, the merchant ran up behind them. "Gotcha," he hissed, knife raised. He brought the dagger down, and Renji did the first thing that made sense. He jumped up in front of Rukia, and took the knife to the arm. He bit his lip, trying to keep from yelling in pain. The guy grabbed him and threw him aside._

"_Rukia!" Renji shouted as the guy brought the knife down again. Rukia looked around just in time, and jumped away. The knife still skimmed her back though. "Dammit," Renji grumbled, jumping up. He darted forward, grabbed Rukia, and dragged her away, leaving the merchant behind, brandishing his knife and screaming. They ran all the way back to the shack they were currently calling home. Ryo, Masashi, and Soshi looked up as they walked in. Renji, scowling, pushed Rukia down on the floor. She covered her mouth to dampen the noise her cough was making. It didn't work._

"_What's wrong?" Masashi asked concernedly as Soshi said at the same time, "What, no food tonight?"_

"_If you didn't feel good," Renji said angrily, "You should have said something. I would have taken one of _these _losers instead"_

"_I'm fine," Rukia said, opening her eyes enough to glare at Renji. Ryo crawled over to her and put a hand against her forehead._

"_You feel hot"_

_Rukia knocked Ryo's hand away, scowling. Renji's own scowl deepened._

----End Flashback----

"I still have the scar from that," Renji shook back the sleeve on his left arm and held it up for Ichigo to see. A bright right scar about an inch long ran from the tip of his elbow. "The one on Rukia's back is worse," Renji said in response to Ichigo's shocked look. Before Ichigo could respond though, the Death God from Squad Four left Rukia's room.

"Is she okay?" the orange-haired captain switched to serious mode.

"It's just a fever," the Shinigami said, holding out a pill bottle, "I think she's been sick for awhile though, so you might want to keep an eye on her. Give her one of these when she wakes up, and then another every four hours"

Renji continued talking to the Shinigami, and Ichigo walked into Rukia's room. She'd rolled over onto her side, and had an almost serene look on her face. "I never really thought about it," he whispered, reaching out to push a lock of stubborn hair out of her eyes, "You had it rough in the Rukongai, didn't you?"

She stirred under his touch, but stayed asleep. Ichigo smiled lightly. Her rough and tough attitude, he knew, was from her upbringing. But the kindness she could sometimes subject a person to? That was just...her. It was amazing, really.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This one just kind of came to me on a whim. But I like it. What do _you_ think though/pokes reader/ Come ooon, you know you wanna review... - Sam 


	3. Time Stands Still

**Third Story** – Time Stands Still

**Rating** – PG 13 (safe side thing...)

**Summary** – In one moment...everything can change

**Note** – Yes, this is indeed the story this collection was named for. You're very smart :)

**Note 2** - Yes, this is a new Story Three. I decided to take down the old story because, well...I'm the author and I can do that XD

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo dropped his head into his hands, his mind blissfully numb. He was still trying to comprehend exactly _what _had happened. It had been so fast...

Next to him, Kurosaki Isshin was talking to a doctor, looking grim. Ichigo tried to hear what they were saying, but their voice were low, and Ichigo didn't exactly care.

"Ichigo," he looked up, "I'm gonna head home, pick up Karin and Yuzu. You gonna be okay by yourself?"

Ichigo nodded and dropped his head back into his hands. "Yeah. I'll be fine"

"_Ichi-nii!" Ichigo looked up from the book he was reading. Before he could stop himself, he groaned loudly._

"_Nice to see you too, Ichigo," the girl standing with Yuzu laughed. It was their cousin, Yukiko. She was two years older than Ichigo, and a complete pain in the ass. Ichigo hated her_

"Ichigo?" he looked up.

"Yukiko. What are you doing here?"

The older girl sighed as she sat down. "Just wanted to know how your friend was doing. Ichigo, is she...?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Damn Ichigo, I'm sorry. I just thought it would be fun to come for a visit. I didn't know I would cause so much trouble"

"_Come on, at least pretend you're happy," Yukiko chirped as she bounced around Ichigo's room. Ichigo wasn't in the mood to pretend though. "Ooo, what's this?" she stooped down and grabbed something out from under Ichigo's bed. It was Kon. Ichigo's eyes widened, and he silently begged Kon to stay quiet. "Aaaaw!" Yukiko grinned, "How cute!"_

_Kon stayed mercifully silent, but Ichigo caught the stuffed lion's eyes drifting towards Yukiko's chest. Ichigo made a mental note to pummel later on. "Ichigo, I didn't know you still played with stuffed animals!"_

_Ichigo turned beet red. "I don't!"_

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo looked up. The doctor was looking down at him. Ichigo jumped up, adrenaline spreading through his body.

"Is she okay?"

The doctor looked grim. "I won't lie, it's not good. She lost a lot of blood, and to be honest, I'm amazed she's still alive. Her left wrist is broken, the bone in her right ankle is broken, and one of her ribs is broken as well. If and when she recovers, she's going to be in pain"

Ichigo ran a hand through his spiky orange hair. A little pain was a small price to pay for her life

"Thank God," Yukiko whispered, taking Ichigo's hand. He didn't reject the comfort

"_Stop, _stop_!" Ichigo howled._

"_Sat uncle!"_

_"_No_!"_

_Yukiko continued her merciless tickling, attacking every part of Ichigo she could reach. "_Stop it_!"_

"_Say _uncle_!"_

_Neither of them noticed the door open. "Ichigo, I-"_

_Ichigo's head jerked up, and he saw Kuchiki Rukia standing in the door, her eyes wide. And _that _was when he realized how easy it was to misinterpret the position he and Yukiko were in._

Ichigo shook like a leaf as he stared down at Rukia's small, battered form. She looked as if she had been thrown off a building. "Oh God," Ichigo whispered as he sat down in the chair next to Rukia's bed. It was scary, seeing Rukia look so...hurt, weak. "God...Rukia, you wait until you get better. I'm gonna kill you. What the hell were you thinking?"

He reached out and took her small, pale hand into his own large one. She didn't stir, even the slightest. Ichigo wished she'd move, even a little. Just enough to know she was really alive. The beep of the machine monitoring her heart, the word of a doctor, wasn't enough. He wanted to know for sure, he wanted her to open her eyes, wanted to see the vivid violet, wanted her to start yelling at him. That was the only way he'd believe she was truly okay.

"_Rukia, wait!" but Rukia wasn't interested in waiting, apparently. But she kept running. She bolted downstairs and out the door. Ichigo took off after her, not even bothering to put his shoes on. He ran past Yuzu, who started to say something, but he didn't pay attention. "Rukia!"_

_She was already halfway down the street. "Shit," he swore furiously, "Rukia, hold a second, _wait_!"_

_If she heard him (and Ichigo was sure she had), she didn't pay attention. Ichigo was glad the street was empty; he must have looked like a real maniac, chasing her like that. "_Rukia_!"_

_She finally skidded to a halt. The problem? She was in the middle of an intersection_

"Next time when I say _wait_, maybe you'll wait," Ichigo said, trying to laugh. His voice was choked with tears though. His grip on her hand grew tighter, and her finger twitched, just a little. Ichigo waited, his breath held, but she slept on. Probably under the influence of drugs, he decided. They'd probably given her something to keep her knocked out for a bit...

_Ichigo heard the horn blare, so the car speeding down the street. Rukia saw and heard it all too late, she didn't have time to move...And Ichigo wasn't nearly close enough to push her away..._

_And for a moment, just before the collision, time stood still. Ichigo saw it all, the car inches from Rukia's small, unprotected body...and he was unable to move quicker, to do anything..._

_Time sped up again_

"_NO!"_

_The time between the moment before the car hit and Rukia was sprawled on the ground was a blind time. Ichigo could never recall seeing the car actually _hit _her. But the next thing Ichigo knew, Rukia was on the ground, a pool of blood was forming under her._

_Ichigo darted forward, his breath caught in his throat. He was at her side in a instance, kneeling down next to her and and searching desperately for the wound. He didn't want to move her, afraid of hurting something, but he couldn't just sit there._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the driver had jumped out of the car shouting apologies._

"_Shut up!" Ichigo bellowed, "If you have a fucking cellphone then call an ambulance, you useless son of a bitch, or get out of here!"_

_The driver complied at once and fumbled as he dug a cellphone out of his pocket. Ichigo tried to push back his tears as he took Rukia's hand. "Rukia," he whispered desperately, "_Rukia..._"_

Ichigo sighed as he reached out and pushed a strand of black hair out of Rukia's too pale face. "Why did you have to run out like that?" he muttered, "I know it looked bad but...jeez Rukia..." he took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control. "Don't leave me," he threatened, "Don't you _dare _leave me"

* * *

Rukia felt as if she were suspended in mid-air. She looked around, but there was nothing but darkness pressing in on all sides. It felt suffocating. She tried to speak, but quickly found that she couldn't.

How long she stayed in that space, floating, she never knew. But the next time she became aware of anything, she was on solid ground again. People were whispering around her, but she couldn't make out any words that were being said. She tried to open her eyes, but that involved too much work, and her body felt heavy. So instead she let the darkness consume her again.

* * *

"Will she be okay?" Inoue asked in a terrified voice. Ichigo had called her to let her know what had happened – she and Rukia were close, after all.

"The doctor said she'd be fine," Isshin said, his voice low and calm, very unlike him, "I know that's not much help until she actually wakes up..."

It had been almost twelve hours. Rukia hadn't woken up once. "She'll be okay," Yukiko said in a confident voice. No one bothered to question her on it. "Sorry about this, Ichigo," she went on, keeping her voice quiet, "I didn't realize my visit would cause something like this"

"It's all right," Ichigo muttered without taking his eyes off of Rukia. Yukiko smiled, then stooped down and wrapped her cousin into a tight hug. Before he could protest, she let go, gave Isshin a hug, then started out into the hall to say goodbye to Karin and Yuzu.

When she was gone, Inoue stepped up next to Ichigo. "I could try and heal her," the girl whispered so Isshin couldn't hear, "Not a lot, where I didn't see what actually happened, but enough. I can try when your father leaves, if you want"

Ichigo shook his head. "And how would we explain that?" he muttered back, "I mean, we could modify their memories, I suppose, but that's a lot of people to take care of. It wouldn't just be my family, but the doctors here too, it would get messy"

"Yeah, it would," Inoue agreed, looking down, "Sorry, I was just trying to help"

"I know you were, it's all right"

"We should get going," Isshin cut through the whispered conversation, "It's getting late. Orihime-san, do you want a ride home?"

Inoue shook her head, smiling. "No, it's a nice night, I think I'll walk. Bye Kurosaki-kun," she waved as she left. Isshin looked over at Ichigo, who's face was set.

"I'm not leaving"

Isshin looked as if he had expected that. "See you later then," he left with a small wave of his own. Ichigo didn't look away from Rukia. It was late, Isshin wasn't kidding, and Ichigo was tired. He laid his head on the bed next to Rukia, still holding her hand. He'd rest his eyes for just a second...

It was several hours later when a small groan brought Ichigo back to reality. He bolted up at once. "Whazzgoinon?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep. He looked over at Rukia. She was stirring. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. "Rukia?"

Slowly, her eyes started to open. "Mmm...Ichi..." her breath caught in her throat, and she started coughing. Ichigo carefully slid a hand under her chest and sat her up a little, allowing her lungs to expand. She coughed a little more, then took a deep breath. Ichigo allowed relief to flow through him.

"Good. You're okay. 'Cause now I'm _definitely _going to kill you"

* * *

_One Week Later..._

Kuchiki Rukia pouted deeply as she flopped back onto the couch. "Quit pushing me," she grumbled as a certain orange-haired teen sat down next to her. Kurosaki Ichigo regarded her angrily.

"The doctor said don't move. So _don't move_"

"I'll move all I want, thank you," she started to stand up again, trying to work around the sling that her left arm was currently in. Before Ichigo could grab her though, she winced in pain and fell back, her hand holding her chest. Ichigo hated seeing her pain, but of course, he would never admit it. He wouldn't submit himself to such torture.

"Nice going, baka," Rukia scowled furiously as she glared at Ichigo, but didn't make any move to respond. Ichigo was glad. It was easier to keep her quiet when she didn't argue with him.

It had only been a week since the accident. Normally, the doctor had said, they would have kept her for much longer. But as there was nothing more to do then what had already been done, and Isshin had promised to take good care of her, she had been allowed to go home. They'd set up a temporary home for her on the couch, as there was no way she'd be able to climb the stairs on crutches. And she wasn't allowed to do _anything –_ especially not when it was Ichigo's turn to take care of her, which came right after school.

"So she was your cousin?" Rukia filled the silence. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"For the millionth time, _yes_," he grumbled, "You ran out because my cousin was trying to tickle me to death"

Rukia turned so that she was looking away from him. She didn't want him to see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Didn't he understand what it _looked _like she had walked into?

_Rukia cocked her eyebrow as she leaned against Ichigo's door, her hand on the knob. What the hell was going on in there? She took a chance and stepped in._

"_Ichigo, I-"_

_And she froze, blinking a few times to make sure she really had the scene right. Ichigo was laying on his bed. There was a girl on top of him. Rukia wasn't imagining things._

"_Shit," Ichigo pushed the girl away, "Rukia, what are you-"_

_But she didn't want to hear it. She whirled around and ran out._

"_Rukia, wait!" she banged downstairs and out the door, ignoring Ichigo's persistent voice. She took off down the street. "Rukia!" his voice reached her again, "Hold a second, _wait_!"_

_She didn't even notice as she started to cross the street. Part of her didn't want to hear what his lame excuse was. But then again, part of her did. "_Rukia_!"_

_She skidded to a halt, barely noticing where she was. It wasn't until the horn blared and she looked around that she realized she was in the middle of the street. The last thing she remembered was hearing Ichigo yelling something. Then pain...and then the world went black_

A large hand reached over and brushed away the tear Rukia didn't even notice had slipped. Ichigo had moved up right behind her, his left hand on her shoulder. His right one was caressing gently over her cheek. "What's up?" he muttered, "You in pain?"

_Not the kind medicine can fix, _she thought bitterly. "No Ichigo. I'm fine"

But he knew she wasn't. So he did something he didn't do often; careful not to jostle her left arm too much, he wrapped his arms around her small body. She was surprised for a second, but relaxed almost instantly, resting her head against Ichigo's chest. It was a small comfort, but something she needed.

* * *

** Author's Note**: Aw...the IchiRuki-ness... 


	4. The Life and Lies of Kuchiki Rukia

**Title** – The Life and Lies of Kuchiki Rukia

**Rating** – PG

**Pairing** – Ichigo/Rukia, slight Kaien/Rukia

**Summary** – When Ichigo stumbles into Rukia's journal, he can't resist reading it. But what he finds out about the Shinigami isn't all good...

**Note** – Why yes, I _have _read the seventh Harry Potter book. Why do you ask? Oh, and all the dates in this story are completely made up. So don't run on me if they're not completely accurate

**Disclaimer – **Do not own Bleach kind of don't own title

* * *

"Ichi-nii!" Kurosaki Ichigo froze and looked around at his sister. Kurosaki Yuzu was holding a pile of clothes. "Could you do me a favor and bring these up to mine, Karin's, and Rukia-chan's room? Oh, and Daddy, Karin, and I are going out, you want to come?"

Ichigo declined the offer and took the clothes upstairs like Yuzu told him to. "There," Ichigo dropped the clothes onto Karin's bed. As he turned around, he saw the corner of a book sticking out of the pillow on the cot set up between Karin and Yuzu's bed. Curious, Ichigo reached out and grabbed the book. The neat writing on the front read, "Rukia's Journal". Ichigo blinked. Good lord. Rukia's journal? Whoa...

He shouldn't read it. He _really _shouldn't read it. It was private. Rukia would skin him alive if she ever found out. And he really enjoyed living. But his will power died. So he took the book back to his room, thanking God Inoue had dragged Rukia out for the afternoon. He had _plenty _of time.

He flopped down onto his bed, looking around to make sure Kon wasn't in the room. The stupid stuffed animal would be quick to tell Rukia what Ichigo had done. But the room was empty, save for Ichigo himself. So he carefully opened the book to the first page.

_April 1__st__, 1910_

_Today was my first day at the Shinigami Academy. It kind of, well...it sucked, to say the least. I don't even have Renji to keep my company. Mr. Better-than-Thou decided to go and place in an advanced class. Damn him. I could have placed just as easily. I was always better with spiritual powers than he was. But whatever. Who needs him anyway?_

_Other than that, maybe it wasn't all that bad. I think it takes a little more dedication then I have, though. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to be a Shinigami, but you know...it takes a lot of practice and everything, and well...I don't know. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this kind of thing. I'm not really sure this was such a good idea. But _I'm _the one that suggested it, so I can't exactly back out. What a freaking mess_

Ichigo blinked as he finished the first entry. What in the world...Rukia'd had _doubts_? From what he had seen, being a Shinigami had been an _effortless _thing for her. And what was this about _Renji _being in an advanced class? Ichigo was sure the entire entry was a joke. But he read on anyway.

_April 21__st__, 1910_

_Wow, been awhile. Well, I've been busy. This training thing is harder than I thought, you know. And everyone keeps running on me, because I'm from the Rukongai. It's like they're all _rooting _for me to fail. What a bother. And Renji's no help either. He's too busy being Mr. Great-Advanced-Guy. He thinks he's better than me just because he's in a higher class. It's completely infuriating, you know? It's driving me up a wall. And he doesn't have time for me anymore. Not that I'm worried about him having time for me or anything. It just seems odd, how quickly childhood friends become less important when you think you're just a _little _better than said friend. Huh. Well, who needs Renji anyway? I'll do just _fine _on my own_

_Now _Ichigo was intrigued. So the first entry wasn't a joke. Renji really _had _been better than Rukia in school. Ichigo had to admit, he found that quite amazing. After all, from what _he _had seen of Renji, the Shinigami was a complete loser. He read on.

_May 16__th,,__ 1910_

_Wow, it has been a _long _time since I wrote in here. To be honest, I kind of forgot about it. I'll have to be careful of that from now on. I've needed someone to vent to for awhile, if I remembered this sooner I would have been a lot better off. But moving on._

_Renji is reeeeally starting to get to me. He thinks he's so wonderful, just because he's better than me. And he has no problem flaunting it either. He says _I _have to be more dedicated. Who asked him anyway? I'm perfectly fine going the way I am, I don't _need _to be anymore dedicated than what I am right now. What makes him such an expert anyway? Just because he has a few new friends, he's suddenly the best thing ever. It drives me completely insane!_

Ichigo was rather surprised. He'd never realized how much anger Rukia felt towards Renji. He knew they had been friends when they were little, and he knew they were estranged for a little while, but he never knew Rukia had been so...angry. He flipped through more, the name 'Renji' jumping out from almost every page. But then he caught sight of another familiar name. Intrigued now, he leaned closer to the book and read.

_September 22__nd__, 1935_

_Something amazing happened today. Well, amazing and terrifying. And possibly insane. I don't really know. You see, today I was told that a man named Kuchiki Byakuya wanted to adopt me as his little sister. No, I'm not kidding. The Kuchiki family is as high up in nobility as you can get in Soul Society. It's insane, really. Me, a Kuchiki? I'm just a...a street rat from the seventy-eighth district. I'd never last in a noble family. Renji thinks I should do it. He said it's a good opportunity. Oh, and did I mention that the family will arrange for me to graduate and be placed in one of the Court Guard Squads right away? Now _that's _amazing. But still, I don't know. I mean, Renji's right, it's a great opportunity. And it _would _get me into a squad _a lot _faster..._

Ichigo was amazed. Three entries ago she _hated_ Renji. Now she was taking advice from him? Rukia was one screwed up chick. But he kept going anyway.

_September 25__th__, 1935_

_I should have known better than to listen to Renji. Being a part of a noble family...definitely _not _everything it's cracked up to be. I don't _belong _here, it's terrible. The servants all look at me like I have three heads. At least they _look _at me though. That's something Nii-sama, the man who _wanted _me in the family in the first place, doesn't seem to want to do. Like I'm too completely repulsive to look at. I don't know what to do anymore. Tomorrow I'm going to the thirteenth division. That's the squad I was assigned to. Hope it's better than being here..._

Nobility didn't suit Rukia. That had been obvious from the very first time Ichigo had met her. Apparently that hadn't been obvious to _her_ when she had first joined the family. But she had learned it the hard way. He kept went on again, feeling more intrigued than ever. He was interested in knowing how her first day went.

_September 26__th__, 1935_

_Yeah. So, Squad Thirteen? Everybody treats me basically the same there as they do everywhere else. It gets kind of sickening after awhile. But that's another story, one I don't feel like getting into right now. So instead I'll tell you this: I think I'm in love._

_It's the most amazing thing. It's my vice-captain, Shiba Kaien. He is...the best person I've ever met. He treats me like a regular person, it's been so long since anyone treated me like _that_. I was so happy when he treated me the way he did, it made me feel unimportant, which is exactly how I _want _to feel. I don't want the stares following me down the hall anymore. I want to be normal. Kaien-dono helps me with that. I know it sounds stupid, after all I've known him for one day, but really...I _do _think I love him. It's amazing._

Ichigo's breath had caught in his throat. Rukia was in _love _with her vice-captain? How messed up was that?! But then he went back and read the name. Shiba Kaien. Ichigo wondered if this man was related to the Shibas _Ichigo_ knew. As put off as he was by this last entry, most of him wanted to keep going. He flipped through the next few entry. Most of them were day-to-day life on the squad. But then one caught his eye. He read:

_August 30__th__, 1941_

_God. I'm going to hell. No joke. After what I did tonight, I am, without any doubt in my mind, going straight to _hell _when I die. And I won't complain. Because I'll deserve it._

_I made love to Kaien-dono today. He's a married man, for God's sake. He's married, and we still...we...God. I don't even know how it happened. I don't even remember what we were doing _before _it happened. All I know is one second, we were talking and going on. And the next moment, he pushed me against a tree, and we were kissing. I don't think I'll _ever _forget that moment. It was the most amazing thing, it's the best I've ever felt. But he's _still _a married man. He'll always love Miyako-san. I don't want to come between them. I"ll never forgive myself if I do. But if the chance ever comes up again...I'll tell Kaien-dono how I feel._

_I hope the chance never comes up again_

Ichigo could have rolled right over and died at that very moment. She had...she had...good _lord..._how was Ichigo supposed to look at Rukia _now_?

And just who _was _this Kaien guy? Did Rukia have a secret lover in Soul Society that no one had bothered to tell Ichigo about? What the hell was up with _that_? Despite himself, he flipped through the pages once again, pausing on a likely looking one. Before he read though, he took the time to notice something was staining the pages.

_April 24__th__, 1945_

_I...I don't know...what to say. Today was just...it was...I don't even know what happened, not really. I mean, I do, but...I don't. I can't explain it. I wish I could, but it's so confusing. I guess I'll start...from the beginning_

_Kaien-dono is...Kaien-dono is dead. He went to try and avenge Miyako-san. A hollow had killed her. But that hollow...the hollow had some weird power. It took Kaien's body. He was using it to attack Captain Ukitake and I. There was nothing else I could do. He would have killed me, he would have killed my captain. And he was attacking me. So I...I raised my sword. It went right through him. And it went right through him. I knew it would kill him. But what else could I do? I didn't want to die. I was so selfish. And he...he _thanked _me. That was the worst part. I didn't do anything that deserved _thanks. _I'm the worst._

_I had to bring his body to his family. He had a little brother and sister. I thought they were going to fall over when they saw me with him. They were both so upset, understandably enough. But the way they looked at me...it was a look of pure hatred. It was a look I deserved, but...it still hurt. No one's looked at me like that before. It'll stay with me forever_

Ichigo breathed deeply. He hadn't even realized he stopped. He just _couldn't _believe what he had read. Rukia had...killed a person. In self defense, of course. But still, bad enough. Ichigo's eyes drifted to the stains on the pages, and that was when he realized; they were blood stains.

Ichigo flipped through the pages, further into the future. There was nothing terribly interesting over the following years. Shiba Kaien was mentioned no more within the pages. Every now and then though, Ichigo found a name that was familiar. Byakuya and Renji were the primary ones, though Ichigo noticed Renji's name became far and few between. Finally he stopped on an interesting looking passage, over sixty years after the one about Kaien.

_April 21__st__, 2007_

_I found out today I'm being reassigned to the world of the living. A small place called Karakura Town. There's been a lot of spiritual activity there, from what Kiyone said. I don't care though. If it'll get me out of Soul Society, I _really _don't care. It sounds like an interesting town though. Maybe I'll be able to have a little fun, finally..._

Ichigo couldn't even blink as he moved on to the next entry

_April 22__nd__, 2007_

_There was a hollow attack in town today. It was a pushover hollow, nothing to worry about. No, what surprises me is that there was a boy there, helping a spirit (I think she was the target). The boy...he could see me. I swear, he looked right at me, and he talked to me. It was so weird. And he had the weirdest color hair...orange. Can you believe it? _Orange. _Who has orange hair? It was so weird...but whatever. I'm going to try and find him, somehow. I have to. I have to know who he is, and how he can see spirits._

So _that _was why she had gone looking for him. She had never really explained it...

_May 25__th__, 2007_

_His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. And I'm telling you, he is so much like Shiba Kaien it's almost _scary_. And not just in looks, either (I mean, their hair color is completely different, but that's another story). But really...Ichigo's the most stubborn person I have ever met. He's hard headed, he's annoying as hell...but at the same time, he has a soft side that just..._tickles you, _ya know? Especially when it comes to his family. He attacked a hollow with a freaking baseball bat just to save his family. Of course, he got swatted aside like a fly, but that's another story. _Then _he decided to try and give his soul to the hollow, to stop the attack. And that was when _I _got stupid. I threw myself in front of the attack. Worst thing I've ever done. Long story short, _he _has my powers now. I'm going to be in big trouble when Soul Society finds out, but until then...I think I'll just enjoy myself a little, get to know Ichigo better. I have a feeling there's more to him then the people think_

This was starting to get personal. Ichigo _knew _he should _really _stop reading...but some unknown force dragged him to another entry, almost a month later

_June 17__th__, 2007_

_What a _day_. At first it started out normally. Well, as normally as it _could_. It's the anniversary of Ichigo's mother's death, I guess. I mean, that's what he _said_, anyway. And there's no reason to think he's lying. But anyways. Ichigo told me...it was so weird. Ichigo told me _he's _the one that killed his mother. I couldn't make heads or tails of it, and he ran away right afterwards, so I couldn't question him. And then a hollow attacked. It was the same hollow that killed Ichigo's mother, apparently. Ichigo decided to be an idiot and go after it all on his own. Moron. He nearly died. God. That scares me so much, thinking about him dying...wait, did I just write that? I mean, I don't care if he dies, really I don't! Oh, what the hell? No one's going to read this but me. So yeah, maybe him dying _does _scare me. So what if it does? It doesn't mean anything. He's my friend, of course I'd be scared of him dying. It doesn't mean anything. Right?_

Ichigo tried to force his hands to close the book. This was territory he did _not _want to wander into. Rukia's personal feelings (or lack thereof) were absolutely _none of his business_. He had to put the book down. He _had _to...but he kept reading anyway.

_June 22__nd__, 2007_

_Do I love Ichigo? That's a bit of a loaded question, isn't it? I mean, I love him as a friend, that's one thing. But...do I _love _him? Love is such a weird thing. _Do _I love him? I don't know. I loved Kaien-dono. And Ichigo is so much like him. Am I just in love with a memory? Or is it Ichigo, just Ichigo that I love? Like I said, love is so weird. I don't know what to make of this anymore. All I know is...something _is not _right. And I think...I think I _do _love Ichigo. Not the memory he reminds me of, but Ichigo, the real Ichigo_

A feather could have knocked Ichigo over. He felt incredibly light-headed, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He turned another page, his head spinning. The entries stopped right after that, not starting against until over a month later.

_July 31__st__, 2007_

_I won't bore you with the details of what's been happening the last month when I haven't written. Long story short, I was arrested for giving my powers to Ichigo, and put on death row. And right as I was about to die, Ichigo dove in and saved me. So typical of him. Always has to play the hero, always has to come right when he's needed the most, that damn hero complex of his. But I'm not complaining. I was ready to die. Really I was. But he saved me...and to be honest, I kind of like being alive. And Ichigo...being rescued by Ichigo...it was something else. And now I know. I really know. I _love _Ichigo, for everything he is. Really I do. Not that I'll ever tell him_

"What the _hell _are you doing?!" Ichigo jumped so badly the book flew out of his hand and to the floor with a thump. A _vivid _looking Kuchiki Rukia was standing in his door. Oh boy. Ichigo was so far _past _dead, it was unreal.

"Er...I wanna live?"

"When I'm done with you I'll have you _begging _for death, I swear!" she raged.

"Now really, Rukia, come on, it's no big-"

"Oh, it's a big freaking deal all right!" she dove to the floor and scooped the book up furiously. Then she whipped it at him. The corner collided with the side of his head. "Dammit!" he swore as he rubbed his head angrily. "Ow, dammit, that hurt!"

"Like you don't deserve it!"

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't read much, mostly about you hating Renji when you were in school-"

"Oh shut up!"

"Why do you care so much?" Ichigo asked teasingly, "What's in there that's so important _I _can't read it?"

Rukia froze. Then, "Oh _shut up_"

And Ichigo smirked. She'd never tell. And neither would he

* * *

** Author's Note:** Don't...Ask... 


	5. Tell Me A Story

**Fifth Story **- Tell Me A Story

**Rating **- PG

**Summary **- A child's wish, and too many bittersweet memories...

* * *

Thunder reverberated through the sky like a well-beaten drum, lightning flashed, lighting the otherwise black sky. And it was during this storm that five-year-old Kurosaki Kaori awoke with a scream. "Daddy!" 

Her father, Kurosaki Ichigo, darted down the hall of his small house into his daughter's room. "What's wrong Kaori?"

The little girl was sitting up in bed, her thin blankets wrapped tightly around her, shivering with fear. "Daddy, the storm's scaring me. Make the storm go away"

Ichigo smiled warmly as he sat down on the bed beside the little girl. "I can't make the storm go away sweetie. I'm sorry. Do you want to come sleep with me until the storm's over?"

Kaori nodded, her violet eyes wide, shining with the innocence only a small girl like her could possibly possess. Ichigo scooped her up and carried her back to his room. When they were both back in bed and situated, Kaori said, "Daddy, will tell me about Mommy again?"

Ichigo's heart softened and hardened at the same time. Kaori knew how to hit his soft spot and push his buttons all at the same time. "Mommy was a wonderful person, Kaori. She was a beautiful, kind, caring person. And I swear, Kaori, she loved you more than anything in the world. She cared about you more than she did her own life"

Kaori nestled against her father, "Did Mommy really love me?"

"Of course she did"

"Then why did she leave?"

Ichigo had to struggle not to cry. "She didn't have a choice, Kaori"

"I wish I could have met Mommy"

"I wish you could have too, Kaori," Ichigo wrapped his arms around the small girl that resembled her mother so, "You would have loved her. I know she loved you. I wish she didn't have to leave"

_**-:-:-:-Flashback -:-:-:-**_

_Rukia was waiting on the couch when Ichigo walked in. The look on her face was grim. Ichigo was instantly worried. She'd been sick the last few weeks, very sick. A trip to the doctor a couple days ago had resulted in a ton of blood tests, and a two day wait. Ichigo hada feeling the test results had come in though. And now he was ready to go into panic mode. "What? What is it?" he sat down on the couch next to her. "Rukia, talk to me"_

_For a second she just stared ahead, barely noticing that Ichigo had taken a seat next to her. It wasn't until he wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders that she looked up at last, her violet eyes wide with surprise. "Oh. Ichigo. When did ou get here?"_

_"Never mind me," he said, "What about you? What's wrong? You were completely out of it when I walked in"_

_"Oh. Me. It's nothing"_

_  
"The test results came in today?" she didn't answer. They both had a good idea of what was wrong, but they were still both hoping it was _only _the flu. After the last two times...they weren't sure they could take another heartbreak._

_"Uh huh"_

_"And..."_

_She sighed and leaned against him, eyes closed. "And what do you think?"_

_Ichigo pulled her a little closer. So it was true. She was pregnant again._

_It should have been a happy occassion. But she'd been pregnant two times before already. And she had miscarried both times. The second time she'd been in the hospital for months afterwards, trying to recover. Ichigo wasn't sure how much more her body could take. He could only hope this time everything went all right. "Ichigo?" Rukia's abnormally soft voice brought Ichigo out of his thoughts, "Do you think it'll be okay this time?"_

_"I hope so, Rukia. I really do"_

_**-:-:-:-End Flashbck-:-:-:**_

The storm ended. Ichigo was still awake for it, though Kaori had long since fallen asleep. His daughter's innocent question, wanting to know more about her mother, had gotten him thinking again. It made him feel guilty. He didn't think about her the way he used to. Did that make him a bad person?

A small groan brought Ichigo back to reality. "Daddy?" Kaori's small, tired voice reached his ears.

"Ssshhh, go back to sleep," Ichigo ran a hand through Kaori's short raven hair, "I'll let you stay with me for the night, okay?"

"'Kay Daddy," Kaori rustled a little cloers to him, "Daddy, how did you meet Mommy?"

What was with all the questions about Mommy? "She saved my life," Ichigo explained, knowing full well his daughter was pretty much asleep again, "She was a tough girl, your mommy was. If she wanted something, she got it. And she wanted to save me. So she did. She was an amazing person, Mommy was"

_**-:-:-:-Flashback-:-:-:-**_

_"Ichigo," Rukia's sudden gasp brought Ichigo out of his trance, and he pulled away at once._

_"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching a careful arm out and taking her into his grasp. Her bare skin met his, and he noticed she was shaking slightly. "Are you okay?"_

_Silence. Then, "No. I mean, yes. I mean, I'm okay. I thought...but I'm okay"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Is this what it takes to get your attention?" Rukia said with a light laugh, trying to take the grimness out of the air. Ichigo was far from amused though._

_"Rukia, be serious. It's still the first trimester. I don't want to hurt the baby"_

_"Don't worry Ichigo," Rukia rolled over, wrapping her arms around Ichigo and drawing herself closer to him, "I don't need you to worry about me twenty-four/seven, you know"_

_"Someone has to. _You're _certainly not worrying enough"_

_"I'm tired of worrying," her voice was quiet, "It works or it doesn't. There's nothing more to hope for, is there?"_

_It hurt Ichigo to hear her speaking that way. But a minute later she was kissing him again. "Rukia, are you sure?"_

_"Ichigo, just shut up"_

_**-:-:-:-End Flashback-:-:-:-**_

Ichigo sighed as he rolled over. The storm was starting again. Now he was glad he had let Kaori stay with him. She hated storms so much, she wouldn't sleep unless Daddy was right there to protect her. Otherwise she'd lay in bed whimpering. Or she'd scream, depending on how bad the storm was. And she always needed Ichigo there to make everything better.

_**-:-:-:-Flashback-:-:-:-**_

_"Ichigo!" Rukia's panicked voice jerked Ichigo awake at once. She was sitting up in bed, her hand clutching her stomach, doubled over in pain. It took Ichigo a second to process what was happening._

_"What, what is it?" he sat up, his worry radar shooting up at once. Rukia winced and her shoulders hunched slightly._

_"I..I don't know..." she drew in a deep, sharp breath, "But it hurts..."_

_Ichigo's heart stopped. Rukia had just entered her fifth month. There couldn't be any complications now. Could there?_

_Rukia breathed sharply and her small hand grabbed for Ichigo's. He didn't push her away, even though it felt as if she were about to break his fingers. "Come on," he said, clambering out of bed, "We're going to the hospital"_

_He was sounded a lot calmer than he really was. Inside, he felt as if he was being torn apart. They couldn't lose the baby now..._

_

* * *

_

_"Kurosaki-kun?" two hours that seemed more like forever later, a doctor approached Ichigo. The orange-haired man jumped up at once._

_"Well?"_

_The doctor took a deep breath. "If Kurosaki-san goes through with the birth...chances are it will kill her"_

_**-:-:-:-End Flashback-:-:-:-**_

Kaori jerked suddenly in her sleep, and Ichigo automatically grabbed her, pulling her tighter into his arms like the overprotective parent he was. But Kaori simply breathed deeply, then rolled over, and slept on. Ichigo sighed as he watched her small body move. He loved her more than anything...really he did. But when he thought about what he and Rukia had gone through...

_**-:-:-:-Flashback-:-:-:-**_

_Rukia stared blankly at her hands. Her violet eyes were dull, devoid of all life. And Ichigo knew he wouldn't have to repeat himself. So even when she said, "What?" in a breathless, wavering sort of voice, Ichigo knew perfectly well she had heard him._

_"Rukia, I...I'm sorry," it sounded lame, even to his ears. Rukia's small fists clutched at the blanket. "Look," Ichigo hated himself for what he was about to suggest, "We don't have to...we don't have to go through with it, we could, you know...you could get an abortion-"_

_The smallest bit of life flickered in Rukia's eyes. "You want me to kill the baby?"_

_"It's not...it's just..." Ichigo didn't know what to say. But Rukia seemed to want to talk._

_"I can't do that Ichigo. Where's the justice in that? How can a person just _decide _it's okay to take a life, especially a life from someone who hasn't lived yet?" her voice was dull and even, but her eyes were burning, "It's not fair Ichigo, and I won't be a part of it. I don't take lives, and I won't aid anyone else in it"_

_Ichigo understood that. Really he did. But Rukia didn't seem to understand that she was juggling her _own _life in the balance. "Rukia, listen to yourself. It's not the baby's life that's important, it's you-"_

_But Ichigo had said the wrong words. "No one's more important than anyone else!" Rukia's head snapped up, her blazing violet eyes meeting Ichigo's distressed amber ones, "That's what you don't seem to get Ichigo! I'm not more important than the baby, and if you expect me to just-"  
_

_"Rukia-"_

_"Don't!" she cried, and now Ichigo could see tears in her eyes. Why hadn't he stopped to think about how this would hurt her? "Just _don't _, Ichigo! You don't get it, I can't just...I can't put my life above someone else's, especially someone who hasn't had a chance to live with, I can't!"_

_She ducked her head away from Ichigo, her shoulders shaking with unshed sobs. Ichigo watched her for a second, unsure of whether or not she'd reject the comfort. But after a minute he couldn't take it anymore, and he walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. When she didn't throw him off, he sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She leaned her head against his chest, and her tears slipped down onto his shirt. But he didn't care in the slightest. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't think...I just don't want to lose you Rukia, I can't-"_

_"You think I want to die?" she choked, curling into his hold, "You think I wanted this? Ichigo, when I was little, all I dreamed about was getting out of the Rukongai and having a family and just...living. It's all I _ever _wanted"_

_Ichigo rested his chin on the top of her head, pushing back tears of his own. Crying would have to come when he was alone, when Rukia wasn't there to see him crying at her expense. It would come later. "It'll be okay, Rukia"_

_"No it won't, Ichigo. It never will be"_

_**-:-:-:-End Flashback-:-:-:-**_

Kaori stirred as thunder echoed through the air,but she didn't wake. Ichigo held the girl loosely, just enough so she'd know he was still there, still protecting her. Because she was his little girl. All his hopes and dreams, all of Rukia's hopes and dreams had been put onto her. And Ichigo would protect them with his life. Forever.

_**-:-:-:-Flashback-:-:-:-**_

_Kurosaki Kaori was born April twenty-third at three-fifty eight a.m. And though Ichigo would never tell her, the small girl shared the day with a less happier event. "Oh Ichi-nii," Kurosaki Yuzu swooped down on her older brother, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Ichigo returned the hug half-heartedly. Ichigo had called her right after Kaori was born. He would call Karin and his dad and everyone else later, when he was ready. Right then though, he needed sommon sensible. And Yuzu could give him that._

_"She knew," he muttered, dropping his head into his hands, "She knew there was a chance...and I couldn't talk her out of it. I just don't understand it"_

_"Rukia-chan understood it though," Yuzu said as she took a seat next to her brother, "And if she understood, that's all that matters. I know it seems weird now, even crazy, but maybe you'll get it someday"_

_Ichigo nodded and stood up. "Hang on a second Yuzu, I'll be right back"_

_Yuzu let her older brother go. Ichigo made his way down the hall. He stepped into a room that was mostly empty, save for a nurse and someone laying in a bed. The nurse turned around when Ichigo cleared his throat. "Oh! Kurosaki-kun! I didn't think...would you...like a moment?"_

_He nodded, and the nurse scampered out. Ichigo walked over to the bed, staring down at Rukia's still body. It was like an empty shell. He reached out and ran a hand through her silky raven hair. "I don't think I _will _ever understand. But if you did...that's all that matters. Love ya, Rukia"_

_**-:-:-:-End Flashback-:-:-:-**_

Ichigo slapped his hand down on th alarm. Great. An entire night, just about, of no sleep. He was going to look great at work that day. "Daddy?" Kaori sat up rubbing her eyes, "S'it time for school?"

"Almost," Ichigo said, "Why don't you go get ready?"

"'Kay," she clambered out of bed and ran out without another word. Ichigo climbed out of bed as well, and started to get dressed himself. His eyes drifted to a picture of Rukia sitting on his nightstand. He sighed and reached ito his closet to grab a shirt. When he pulled out, he wasn't at all surprised when he caught site of a pale, transparent figure with raven hair and violet eyes standing next to him. Ichigo sighed and turned away, running a hand through his orange hair, as unruly as it had been in his teenage days. "I'm doing things the way you wanted Rukia. But it's hard. Everyday without you is hard"

"Daddy?" Ichigo turned. The figure was gone and Kaori was standing in the door, holding a pink t-shirt and a baby blue long-sleeved shirt. "Which one should I wear?"

Ichigo smiled. "The long sleeve, it's going to be cold"

"Okay!" and she was gone again. Ichigo sighed. Where she got her energy from, no one could begin to guess. Ichigo's eyes drifted back to the picture.

"Love ya, Rukia"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Baaaaaahhh, so sad! I hate killing characters off, especially ones I like, especially Rukia. So it was just completely depressing. Gah! Well, review anyway - Sam 


	6. Brother to Boyfriend

**Sixth Story –** Life Series Prt. I – Brother to Boyfriend

**Rating –** PG

**Summary –** Byakuya just wanted to talk about Kurosaki's relationship with Rukia. He didn't expect what he got though...

**Author's Note –** There are over 9,000 stories in the Bleach archive here ff(dot)net._At least_ a quarter of them are IchiRuki. So if you want originality, you're looking in the _completely_ wrong place. Sorry people. I got a review on my last chapter saying I need to be more original. Well it isn't gonna happen here, sorry.

* * *

**Life Series – I**

Kuchiki Byakuya was a man of few expressions. Literally. Even the ones that knew him best (and not many people could claim they did) couldn't honestly say they had ever seen Byakuya give anyone a real expression.

But that didn't mean he was completely without emotion. Oh no, underneath the surface, Kuchiki Byakuya could be a very emotional man. When Hisana had died, for instance, he'd felt the grief and pain of losing her. When Rukia had been sentenced to death, he had (no matter _what_ he said to the contrary) felt torn and confused.

And when it came to a certain orange-haired Shinigami...Byakuya felt hate. Lots and lots of hate.

Where did that boy get off, going around with Byakuya's little sister _in public_, hugging her, kissing her, generally just being all over her? Who did he think he was, exactly?

And when it came to the matter of the boy's manners...they weren't even mediocre. He was inconsiderate and rude, and always had to be first in line no matter what. What Rukia saw in Kurosaki, Byakuya was sure he'd never understand, even if he lived another million years.

But then again, Byakuya wasn't sure he _wanted_ to understand.

_Knock-Knock_

Byakuya looked up from the paper he was reading. It was well past midnight. The streets outside of the sixth division were empty, and most people were home sleeping, or else they were on guard duty. But Byakuya knew exactly who was at his door.

"Enter," Kurosaki Ichigo walked in, looking thoroughly annoyed. He was, Byakuya noted, still wearing his pajamas. His usually unruly orange hair looked worse than ever. It didn't help that he was running his hand through it every few seconds, obviously aggravated.

"What do you want?" Byakuya bristled. One of the many reasons he didn't like this boy; he was rude. What kind of person said 'what do you want' to a higher-up, a noble?

"Sit down, Kurosaki," he obliged, though it looked like he was using everything he had him not to say something.

"This better be good," the orange-haired Shinigami muttered, folding his arms and leaning back in the chair, scowling, "Rukia and I were-"

"I'd rather not know what you and my sister were doing," it took Kurosaki a second to work out what the captain had meant.

"What...no! It was nothing like that, I mean...we were sleeping, that's all!" he was obviously flustered by Byakuya's implements, "We were sleeping, and then your message came, and I didn't want to wake up Rukia so I tried to get out of bed without moving her, but the way we fell asleep, it was hard, and I almost woke her up...it was nothing like that!" suddenly he scowled, "Wait, this is none of your business anyway! What the hell do you want already?"

It took everything within Byakuya's power not to slice and dice the boy here, in private, away from prying eyes. But the blood stains would take forever to get out of the carpet. So instead he said, "I want to talk to you, Kurosaki. And it'd be all for the better if this conversation _didn't_ get back to my sister. Understand?"

Kurosaki nodded. "Yeah. Whatever. What is this about already? And make it quick. I might be able to salvage some sleeping before the sun rises"

Insolent, rude, the words all raced through Byakuya's head like a mantra, but he tried to block them out. He knew a _civilized_ conversation with Kurosaki Ichigo was next to impossible. So instead he went on and said, "I want to talk to you about the relationship you have with my sister"

Kurosaki blinked. "So...let me get this straight. You called me out of bed after midnight, _just_ to tell me you don't approve of me and Rukia? You could have done that. In broad daylight. With Rukia standing right there. Can I go now?"

He began to stand up, but Byakuya said, in a cold, commanding voice, "_Sit down_ Kurosaki"

It was a surprise that he actually listened. "That's _not_ what I wanted to say – yet. What I want to talk about, Kurosaki, is your relationship _in general_ with Rukia. For example, where do you plan on _going_ with my sister?"

_Now_ Kurosaki looked terrified. "W-What? What do you mean, where am I going with your sister? Not far – I mean, we're not like, leaving Soul Society or anything-"

"That's not what I meant," once again Kurosaki managed to display the fact that he certainly wasn't _smart enough_ for Byakuya's little sister, "I _meant_ do you have any plans for a future with my sister? Or are you just going to lead her on then leave her?"

"Leave her?" Kurosaki repeated, "Why in the world would I ever _leave_ Rukia? I would never do anything like that, what makes you think I would?"

And now he was blowing everything out of proportion. "I don't recall saying I _thought_ you'd ever leave her. I just asked if you have any _plans_ to leave her. Do you see the difference?"

Kurosaki bristled. "Yeah. I see the difference. And no, sorry to disappoint you, but I _don't_ plan on leaving her any time soon. Or ever"

Byakuya should have expected an answer like that. So he started trying to put his next question into words. It was a complicated one, and if it came out wrong Kurosaki would blow it _way_ out of the water, Byakuya was sure. After a minute of silence he finally said, "I see. Kurosaki, what makes you think you're good enough for my sister?"

The question seemed to have thrown Kurosaki way off base. He blinked his amber eyes rapidly, trying to process the question. "What? I don't really think that's up to you to decide, you know, I mean, Rukia is obviously satisfied-"

"And again, I'm pretty sure that's a part of your relationship with her I_don't_ want to know about," Byakuya muttered, "And I'm fairly certain it_is_ up to me to decide, even if it's not completely. She's _still_ my little sister-"

"You had her put on death row," Ichigo reminded the older man, "That's not exactly saying 'I love you'. And neither is going after her boyfriend-"

"Kurosaki just shut up and listen," and again, amazingly enough, he listened. Maybe it was because he sensed this was something Byakuya needed to put out. "Now, as I was saying. You're not good enough for my sister. I never thought you were. And I'll never understand _what_ she sees in you. But it's obviously deep, if she's stayed with you for as long as she has. But unless you can prove to me that you're good enough for her-"

"And exactly _how_ can I prove it to you?" Kurosaki cut in. And once again Byakuya had to struggle not to _really_ hurt the boy. How could he just interrupt someone like that? "Isn't it enough that I saved her when even _you_ wouldn't, and even after that. I haven't left her side once, which is probably more than _you_ can say. Hey, does that make me better than you?"

"You insolent little-" Byakuya cut himself off, taking a deep breath. "You _have_ done all those things, and while I'll admit they're impressive, they're not enough"

"What more can I do?" Kurosaki blew up, "Run around all of Soul Society on my hands while writing the next great novel?"

Byakuya closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten. When he opened his eyes again, Kurosaki was still there, unfortunately. What in the world had Byakuya been thinknig, trying to have a conversation with this boy? "Kurosaki, tell me this. Do you have any plans to _marry_ my sister?"

Kurosaki's reaction was rather amusing, Byakuya supposed. His eyes widened to the size of amber plates, his mouth dropped, and he practically _flew_ out of his seat. "What?! _Why_?! What...what've you heard?"

And now it was _Byakuya's_ turn to be horrified. "What do you mean what've I heard? I haven't heard anything, it was a question – why, what's going on Kurosaki?"

The boy took several deep breaths, blinked a few times, swallowed once or twice, and _then_ sat down. "N-Nothing's going on"

He was a terrible, terrible liar. He blinked too much and his eyes dodged this way and that, looking anywhere _but_ at where Byakuya was sitting. "Kurosaki I swear, if you don't tell the whole truth right now, I'll-"

"All right, all right," Kurosaki held up his hands in self-defense, "I figured it would get back to you eventually – everyone in Squad Four is talking about it, they found out when Rukia went in..." Byakuya's eyes narrowed, speeding Kurosaki's speech up, "Well, Rukia wanted to be the one to tell you, but, she's uh...don't kill me, but – Rukia's pregnant"

Byakuya felt as if the floor had given out beneath him. And suddenly he wished he hadn't called Kurosaki down to his office. Rukia was_pregnant_. By the boy sitting in front of her. If it hadn't been for the fact he didn't want the baby to grow up without a father, Byakuya was fairly certain he would have killed Kurosaki Ichigo at that moment.

When the orange-haired boy got no reaction out of Byakuya, he went on, speaking slowly and deliberately now, "I...I asked Rukia to marry me right after we found out. Rukia's been really stressed about it, I keep telling her it's not good for the baby to worry the way she is, but you know her...please don't kill me"

The last words came out as a plea. Byakuya was struggling within himself. He'd started out just wanting to talk about Kurosaki's relationship with Rukia. But now he felt like he had been thrown into the twilight zone. He was still stuck back on pregnant. He hadn't even _gotten_ to the marriage part yet. "Er...you're _not_ gonna kill me, are you?" Kurosaki asked after about five minutes of silence, "I mean, I'm kind of a fan of living. And if you're going to kill me, can I at least have some time to write a will?"

"What in the world could you possibly have to leave anyone?" Byakuya muttered, barely restraining his anger now, "How far along is she?"

He suddenly felt an undying need to know everything, and was beginning to wonder if it would just be better to be emotionless all together. "About...about two months," now that he was fairly certain he wasn't going to be murdered, Kurosaki seemed okay with talking, "We found out about...about three weeks ago. She was kind of scared about telling you, that's why we put it off, ya know? I mean, not really_kind of_...she wants your approval, Byakuya. More than anything. I myself don't exactly care, but Rukia...it'd mean the world to her if you approved. But if you don't, it won't change anything. We'll still get married. You just won't be there"

The two stared at each other long and hard. And Byakuya was completely torn. Finally he said, in a twisted sounding voice, "You can go now"

Kurosaki stood up. "Just...think about it, Kuchiki-sama. Please"

And he left, leaving Byakuya with nothing but his thoughts for company, and the insane wish that he had just left well alone be alone. But at the same time, he realized something strange. Kurosaki had just called him 'Kuchiki-sama'.

Well, well.

* * *

Ichigo was fairly certain that wasn't a conversation he wasn't going to forget anytime soon. It was probably the longest one he'd held with Kuchiki Byakuya. It was also the strangest one he had _ever_ (though "The Talk" with his dad when he was twelve definitely ranked number two).

Ichigo took the long way back to the house he and Rukia shared (she'd moved out of Byakuya's soon after she and Ichigo had started dating). When he got to his room, he was relieved to find Rukia still asleep. He sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and began undressing. A second later though, a tired moan reached his ears, and Kuchiki Rukia said, in an exhausted voice, "Ichigo?"

The Shinigami in question looked around at the girl. She was sitting up in bed, rubbing sleep from her brilliant violet eyes. Ichigo smiled as he finished taking his socks and shoes off and crawled up under the covers next to her. "Hey"

"Where'd you go?" she muttered, leaning against his chest, eyes closed. Ichigo made a face. How was he supposed to tell her about the conversation he'd just had?

"Ah, well...your brother sent for me," it took a second for the words to process in Rukia's head. When they did, she sat straight up, all traces of sleep gone from her eyes, which were now wide.

"He_what_? What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk about you and me, actually," Ichigo said, leaning back on his pillows, "And ah...I kind of told him about...you know...about us...and about you...about you being pregnant"

"_You what_?!" Ichigo winced. He should have known this was going to take some – okay, a lot of – explaining. He wasn't even sure where to begin though.

"Well, he said something about marriage, and I flipped because I thought he'd heard something and-"

"Ichigo how could you do this?!" Rukia cut him off, her violet eyes blazing, "You know_I_ wanted to tell him, and I was going to-"

"When, Rukia?" Ichigo sat up, angry now. If he had been tired and thinking more reasonably, he might not have been trying to start a fight. But he had been pulled out of bed at _midnight_ for absolutely no reason at all. Reasonable wasn't on his list of things to be. "When we had the wedding, when the baby was born? When were you going to tell him, Rukia?"

"When it was the right time!" she shouted back, "I don't know what it's going to take to get this through to you, Ichigo, but Nii-sama_doesn't like you_, I'm surprised he didn't try to kill you tonight! I was going to tell him when it was the right time, when I could come up with a way to stop him from-"

But Ichigo'd had enough. He reached up a large hand and covered Rukia's mouth. She stopped talking at once and her eyes widened in surprise. "Enough," he said firmly, "All right? You've been stressed about this for the last three weeks, it's not good for you or the baby if you worry so much. So just _calm down_ for a minute, got it? He didn't try to kill me – though he might once he's had time to think about it – and even if he did, so what? I could still kick his sorry ass. So just _stop worrying_"

Ichigo pulled his hand away, and after a minute Rukia closed her eyes and leaned against him again. Satisfied, he wrapped his arms around her small body, and they both laid down. "So how do you feel?" Ichigo said after a minute. The silent moments were nice – because the alternative was usually fighting – but now Ichigo wanted information.

"Mmm," Rukia muttered under her breath, shifting so she was closer to Ichigo, "not bad, I guess. Exhausted though. I dunno why I'm so tired..."

"If you're tired, sleep then, idiot," that, of course, earned him a kick in the shin. They were quiet for a minute, then Rukia said,

"Nii-sama will be out for blood tomorrow, won't he?"

"Oh hell yes"

"Better sleep then"

"Well yeah"

After a minute, Rukia rolled over so she was facing Ichigo. Amber eyes met violet, and then she kissed him. The kiss deepened after only a few seconds, but then Ichigo pulled away. "We probably shouldn't...I mean, the baby..."

"I'm not far enough along to hurt the baby, Ichigo," she whispered, "Just shut up and kiss me, all right?"

"What happened to 'we should sleep'?"

"We'll sleep. After"

Well, Ichigo couldn't very well argue with that logic. Tonight he'll make love to Rukia...

...and tomorrow he'll face her brother and hope he doesn't die.

* * *

**Author's Note –** I'm trying to decide whether or not make this a multi-part story. Review telling me whether or not I should. I'd kind of like to continue, I have ideas, but I won't bother if no one's interested. So let me know if you're interested! Okies? Review! - Sam 


	7. The One He Couldn't Protect

**Seventh Story –** The One He Couldn't Protect

**Rating –** PG-13

**Summary –** She was the one he couldn't protect

**WARNING –** This story contains spoilers for recent manga chapters

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo, age eighty, was dying.

The doctors thought he couldn't hear them speaking to his sisters. They were wrong. "His systems are failing slowly...he doesn't have much time..."

He didn't give any sign that he was awake and listening. Instead he continued to lay in bed, amber eyes jammed tightly shut, wondering how long "much time" _was_ exactly.

Ichigo had been sick for many years now, at least since he was fifty. But the last ten years had, without a doubt, been the worst. He spent most of his time in the hospital, especially the last three months. And now, apparently, he was dying.

Somehow the news shouldn't have surprised him. He'd had it coming for sixty-five years. He'd had it coming for that long.

"_Dammit"_

_Ichigo heard Renji's swear even as he was running (or stumbling) towards the crimson-haired Shinigami, with Inoue close behind. Kneeling on the ground along with Renji were Ishida and Chad, both of whom looked considerably beat up. But they were both in better condition than the small figure they were kneeling around._

"_Dammit," Renji's voice sounded weird, strangled. And as Ichigo got closer, and his stomach turned, he understood why._

The room was quiet again. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to open his eyes though. His entire body felt as if it were made of lead. But even so, he couldn't stop the torrent of memories that were suddenly haunting him.

_Ichigo and Inoue skidded to a halt, their faces both white with fear and shock. Rukia was on the ground, her black robes stained in blood, her violet eyes closed, her body still. Ichigo's heart stopped. Inoue dropped to her knees without a word and held her hand out over the young Shinigami's body to begin healing her._

Ichigo could feel the wind blowing in his room, and wondered if Yuzu had opened a window before she left. She was always thinking of ways to make Ichigo more comfortable. She and Karin had basically taken care of him since he became sick. They had to. Ichigo didn't have anyone else to help him, no girlfriend no wife. He had never been able to bring himself to find one.

_Ichigo didn't even blink as he knelt down next Inoue, who was squinting in concentration as as she attempted to heal Rukia. The bright orange glow of Inoue's powers worked to no avail though. Rukia's face never changed, her eyes never opened. Ichigo gnawed on his lip until it bled, waiting for the violet to show, waiting for Rukia to start yelling at him for something, for anything._

"_Don't die Rukia," he whispered, "Don't die, don't you dare die. Wake up, open your eyes, do anything, just _don't_ die. Wake up Rukia"_

It was all his fault. He had always known it was his fault. If he had just been stronger, if he had finished the fight sooner, gotten Inoue there to heal her quicker. He had known Rukia was in danger, but he had wasted time _fighting_. She had ended up being the _one person_ he couldn't protect.

"_Ichi-nii," Ichigo, who had been sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, looked up and saw Yuzu and Karin standing in his door. He had been home for three days. His family had been quick to notice the absence of their raven-haired house guest. But no one had questioned it. Until now, at least. "Where's Rukia-chan?" Yuzu asked hesitantly. The truth was, of course, that her body had been taken back to Soul Society. But he couldn't tell that to Yuzu, of course._

"_She went away," he said instead._

"_Is she coming back?"_

"_No"_

Ichigo's breaths were slowing. He knew that, to quote the doctor, he didn't have much time left. And that was fine with him. He was, in his eyes, lucky to have lived as long as he did, considering what he had been involved in when he had been a teenager. He considered himself incredibly lucky. Luckier than some.

The breeze blew again. And, amazingly enough, Ichigo opened his eyes at last. But he knew at once that something wasn't right. His body felt lighter now, free. And as he sat up for the first time in weeks, he thought, _Is this what it's like to be really dead?_

"You're not going to Soul Society"

The voice didn't surprise Ichigo. He knew he had been keeping someone important waiting. He pushed himself out of bed without looking around at the door, where the voice was coming from. "I'm not?" he asked, concentrating on the window.

"Your soul is too imbalanced. With the hollow living inside you, and your Shinigami powers. Theoretically, I suppose you could go to Soul Society, if you wanted to. But do really you want to?"

Ichigo thought about this for a second. "No," he said at last, "I guess not. It wouldn't be the same, going there now. So where've you been the last sixty-five years?"

"Consider it limbo. You want that?"

Ichigo looked around at last. Kuchiki Rukia was standing in the door, her violet eyes shining, her raven hair hanging loosely. She was wearing a pure white sleeveless dress that cut off at the knees. "I couldn't protect you"

"Doesn't matter in the end," Ichigo stood up and walked over to her. "You'll disappoint a lot of people in Soul Society"

"Screw 'em," Ichigo muttered, taking her hand. He hadn't been able to protect her once. He was going to make sure that never happened again,

* * *

Author's Note: Just a quick "off the top of my head" thing. I thought it was okay. What do you think? Review to let me know! 


	8. What You Do

**Eighth Story –** What You Do

**Rating –** PG-13 (Suicide, Character Death)

**Summary –** And she never knew what she did to him

**Pairings **(because this isn't standard IchiRuki) – RenRuki, one-sided IchiRuki

**Author's Note –** This is probably going to seem very OOC. Sorry 'bout that. It happens though, you know?

* * *

He never really moved on.

Oh sure, he pretended to. He pretended like everything was okay. He smiled at the appropriate times, he scowled when it was right, he talked when it was necessary, he stayed quiet when it wasn't. He was the perfect little actor. But that was all it was: an act.

When he was alone in the solitude of his apartment, with no one to act for, no one to pretend with, he let the mask drop. He became a completely different person when that mask faded away. When the mask was in place, he was the way he had always been. When it was gone, he was everything no one thought he could ever be.

And it was all her fault.

Part of him thought it was unfair to blame her. After all, she had only gone where her heart had taken her. How could he blame her for doing what he himself had told him to? But damn, why did it have to lead her _away _from him? Why did she have the ability to do what he didn't? Why could she forget so easily, when he dreamed it every night?

"_I never really stopped loving you." She said, looking back at him. He just stared, sharp amber eyes meeting vivid violet. "You're not going to make it easy, are you?" He shook his head. He had to play his part. She had come to him with a specific reason in mind. He had to help her follow through with her mission._

"_I won't make if difficult. I'm happy for you." She smiled softly. She liked his answer. But somehow, he had a feeling she knew he was lying._

At twenty-eight, Kurosaki Ichigo was everything he had sworn he would never be. He was bitter man who blamed the world and one person in particular for his problems. But he only did it inside his head. To the world, he was the same, scowling, stubborn, orange-haired tough guy he had always been. No change at all.

The world was full of morons though.

Ichigo glared down at the bottle in his hands. He had never been much of drinker. During his visits to Soul Society he had turned down numerous requests by Renji, Matsumoto, and countless others to go out for a night at the bar. But after his last visit to Soul Society, almost two years earlier, it hadn't seemed too bad to pick up on. No one knew about it though. Chad, Ishida, Inoue, his father and sisters, no one knew. He had become good at pretending to be okay.

_Knock-Knock_

_Ichigo looked up from his text-book. He was attempting to study for an exam he had the next day (he was currently in college). He stood up and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" He called before opening it. No answer. But something was familiar about the presence outside the door. So he opened it. And his heart nearly stopped._

"_Hi...Ichigo"_

Ichigo stood up, his chair scraping loudly against the linoleum floor. He tossed the now empty bottle expertly into the trash can. It shattered as soon as it landed. He didn't care. He needed to get out, needed some air, needed to clear his head. He grabbed his jacket and left the apartment, not even giving the picture sitting on the coffee table a second glance.

The cold, December air stung his face and hands. He shoved his hands into his pockets, bowed his head, and started down the street, his amber eyes narrowed as the wind blew, and said eyes began to water.

"_It's...good to see you again Rukia."_

_It had been about five years since she had last come to call. Ichigo had to admit, her sudden appearance surprised him, but it also made him a little weary. And he wondered what her reason for coming was._

"_What's up?"_

_They were sitting at the kitchen table. Rukia was staring at her hands, which were folded neatly on the tabletop, as if she were in school. "It's uh...well...it's complicated."_

"_Must be bad if it brought you back here." He meant it as a joke. But the way her violet eyes flickered, he knew he was dead on. Thinking that made him think something else. "Who died?"_

"_No one." She muttered. "No one's dead...yet. Listen, I have something to tell you...it's kind of important. Renji wanted to come to, but I thought I should do it alone-"_

_Ho hum. Renji. The man Rukia had left the living world for. What she saw in him, Ichigo was sure he'd never know. "Whatever. What is it?"_

"_We're uh...it's kind of um...we're...we're-getting-married." She spoke so fast it took Ichigo a minute to pull the words apart. When he finally did, and he finally realized what she had just said. He felt as if his chair had just been pulled out from beneath him._

"_You...you are." it wasn't a question._

"_Yeah." She finally found the courage to look up at Ichigo. He fought to keep his expression blank. He didn't want her to know how torn up he felt right then._

"_Well. That's great then. Congratulations." He stood up, walked over to her, and held out his hand. She stared at him for a moment before taking his hand, and they shook. "Tell the red-haired idiot congratulations too."_

Ichigo was so lost in thought it took him a minute to realize the weird sensation he felt was actually a hollow. And by the time he had, another force had joined said hollow. This was one he recognized. He whirled around and darted back the way he came.

It didn't take him long to find the hollow and it's Shinigami opponent, the latter of which looked bloody and beaten. Ichigo didn't even hesitate in pulling out his substitute Death God license and slamming it against his chest. Once he was out of his body he darted forward, past the Shinigami, unsheathing Zangetsu and bringing it down through the hollow's mask. The hollow screamed as it disintegrated into the cold air. Ichigo turned back towards his body, keeping his head bowed as he passed the Shinigami. It wasn't until he was back in his body that he found the courage to say, "So...Rukia. Or...is it Abarai-san, now?"

"Shut up." Rukia muttered, her hand drifting up to hold her shoulder and gripping it tightly to try and stop the flow of the blood. Ichigo looked back at her at last. She hadn't changed much in the two years since he had last saw her. Same, short black hair, same height, same way she stood, like everything in the world revolved around her. And in Ichigo's mind, it did.

"You must be rusty to let yourself get beat up like that by a small fry." He said, trying to sound like his old, teasing self.

"What part of shut up aren't you getting?" she asked, looking back at him with the same violet eyes that once pierced his heart.

"I never got much of what you said." He stepped forward and carefully took her arm. She winced and tried to pull away. "Relax. I'm just bringing you back to my apartment. You're a mess, if you go back to Soul Society looking like that they'll force you to retire."

She frowned as she allowed herself to be led back to his apartment. Neither spoke the entire way. Once inside she said, "I'll clean my own wounds thank you. If you have the stuff-"

"You never minded letting me clean your wounds before."

"Things are different now Ichigo."

"Ah right. Sorry, I forgot _Abarai-san"_

"Stop calling me that."

"It's who you are, isn't it?"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"No problem." And with that he went into the bathroom and got the first-aid kit. If she was going to be stubborn and difficult, fine. What did he care?

He cared a lot.

"Is it worth it?" She asked him as he walked out again. He just stared at her, clueless as to what he was talking about. "You never understand, do you?"

"What the hell-"

"_You, _Ichigo!" She said furiously, "You and you're...your stubbornness, your...everything that makes you!"

Ichigo knew what she was talking about now. But he didn't feel like talking. They just glared at each other, and finally Rukia said, in a low and disgusted voice, "I waited for you. I waited for five years after the war. But you were too clueless. You were still too high on the battle to notice anything was different. And now...now you're beating yourself up." she pointed to his trash-can, full of empty beer bottles. "Is it a good escape, Ichigo? Are you happy now? Is everything how you want it?"

"Shut up." He said in a low voice. "What the fuck do you know anyway? You don't know a damn thing, that's what."

"I know I have more than you do." She said, starting towards the door. "I moved on. But you...you never did."

And she was gone. Again. Ichigo stared at the door and then, it a moment of blind range, roared in anger and hurled the first-aid kit against the wall. It hit with a satisfying crash.

And, in the dark and privacy of his apartment later that night, he did what he had dreamed of since the day Rukia told him she and Renji were getting married. It took more than he thought it did. He hadn't expected it to be hard. He was just swallowing pills. But it took all his will power to get them down his throat.

* * *

_One Week Later..._

Amazingly – and ironically – enough, Ichigo ended up in Soul Society. It took him three days to find his way to Seireitei. When he finally got there, he was met with pitying shakes of heads but otherwise warm greetings. But he didn't see the two he wanted to see the most until four days after that.

They were waiting outside the ninth division. Matsumoto had pointed him in that direction, under, he suspected, their directions.

Rukia, who walked through life with an invisible spotlight on her, was leaning against one of the two poles that made the entrance into the division. Renji, the stray dog that stole her heart, was standing next to her.

Rukia spoke first as he approached. "So was it worth it, baka?"

Ichigo glared at her. "Shut up."

"That's not an answer."

"It is now." Ichigo was beginning to wonder why he had wanted to see her so bad. He rolled his eyes and turned away. As he did, he saw Rukia rest her head on Renji's shoulder. Such a small act. But it tore Ichigo apart.

And he wondered if this was really hell.

* * *

**Author's Note –**_Wow. _Don't. Ask. Seriously, no clue where this came from. I hate RenRuki though, please be assured of that. Haha...just review – Sam


	9. All I Want For Christmas

**Ninth Story –** All I Want

**Rating –** PG

**Summary –** Rukia and Christmas Eve at the Kurosakis'...let the chaos begin

**Disclaimer –** Don't own show or song.

* * *

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you._

* * *

"Yuzu,_out_!" and for the third time, Kurosaki Yuzu darted away from her brother's bedroom, giggling. She had been trying to get a peak at what he had gotten her for Christmas. It was Christmas Eve. So of course, Ichigo was aggravated. He had been trying for the last three weeks to get all his shopping done, and the presents wrapped. But of course, life kept interfering. 

Well, Shinigami life, at any rate.

"Don't hollows know that Christmas is supposed to be a time of peace?" Ichigo had grumbled after the last fight. Which, of course, had led to the question,

"What's Christmas?"

From Rukia, of course. Who else wouldn't know what _Christmas _was?

"Are you serious?" Ichigo had said as he slipped back into his body, "Tell me, what planet are you from again?"

To which Rukia had responded with a kick and, "Just _tell_ me"

Which had led to Ichigo hopping around on one foot for five minutes, howling in pain, and then a short and annoyed explanation about Christmas. Rukia had, unsurprisingly, been fascinated.

"Why's Ichigo yelling?" Rukia asked Yuzu as the young girl came into the room she shared with Rukia and Karin. Yuzu grinned.

"Because I want to see what he got me for Christmas. But you know what Ichigo's like," Yuzu smiled as she rolled her eyes a little, "He takes every little thing so seriously"

"Can't argue with that," a small smile twitched at Rukia's lips. "Christmas is tomorrow, isn't it?"

Yuzu looked shocked. Rukia instantly realized her mistake. Yuzu still didn't know about Shinigami and Soul Society and (most importantly) who Rukia really was. "I mean," the young Death God quickly tried to fix her slip up, "I've just been really busy lately, school...and everything, I lost track of the days. You know how that is, I'm sure"

Yuzu looked convinced. Rukia sighed inwardly. _That _had been a close one. "Anyways, half the fun of Christmas is the surprise, don't you think?" Yuzu nodded. "You'd probably be better off just leaving Ichigo alone until he finishes wrapping"

Feeling proud of herself for remembering, Rukia stood up to leave. "Where you going?"

"Well, while we're on the subject of Ichigo, I've been meaning to talk to him about something," Rukia smiled over her shoulder at Yuzu. "Be right back"

She made her way to Ichigo's room and started to open the door. "Yuzu, I told you to –! Oh, it's only you," Ichigo scowled as Rukia walked in. Rukia responded by kicking his knee.

"_Only_ me?! Thanks a lot!"

"You knew what I meant!" Ichigo hollered back, rubbing his knee. "Jeez, why are you always so – never-mind!" he added quickly as Rukia raised her foot again. She smiled and sat down on the bed. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about tomorrow"

Ichigo sighed, sounding annoyed. "I told you, Yuzu gets everyone up at five in the morning and we all go down and take the presents out from under the tree-"

"Not that!" Rukia said impatiently, "I meant what do you plan on doing if there's a hollow attack? Obviously this is a big deal to your family, especially Yuzu. You can't just run out on them, you need a plan-"

"Rukia, you need a vacation," Ichigo said boredly, going back to wrapping the presents he had bought. He had finished Yuzu's, and was moving on to Karin's. Rukia scowled and hit him in the back of the head.

"Baka," she muttered, folding her arms and leaning back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Fine, but if something bad happens..."

"I doubt there'll be some apocalypse if we take one day off," Ichigo said, sounding impatient, "Besides, I'm not the only Shinigami here, there's Afro-dude too, he can take care of it, can't he? Unless he takes Christmas off"

"Very funny"

"Rukia-chan!" Yuzu appeared in the door suddenly.

"What did I say about barging into my room?!"

Yuzu ignored him. "Rukia-chan, will you help me bake cookies? I'm making gingerbread men for tomorrow!"

Rukia bit back the question '_what are gingerbread men?' _and discreetly sent Ichigo a questioning looked. He inclined his head just a little, and Rukia smiled.

"Of course Yuzu-chan, I'd love to"

Ichigo followed the girls downstairs, muttering something about needing a drink. As soon as the three hit the first floor, Isshin appeared in front of them, holding something over Ichigo's and Rukia's heads. Ichigo looked up, his brilliant amber eyes narrowed.

"Mistletoe!" Isshin crowed, sounding thrilled. "Pucker up Ichigo, you have to kiss Rukia-chan now–oof!"

He grunted as Ichigo kicked him in the face and sent him flying away. "What the hell was _that_?" Rukia muttered, raising an eyebrow at Ichigo, who shook his head.

"Don't even ask"

"Come on!" Yuzu, noticing nothing of the exchange, grabbed Rukia's hand and dragged her into the kitchen. Ichigo turned to glare at his father.

"Stay away from us with that," he said threateningly, pointing to the mistletoe still clutched tightly in Isshin's hands.

"Aw Ichigoooo!" Isshin wailed, "You'll never get a girl if you act like _that_!"

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. All he wanted was a glass of water. So how things ended up the way they did...he'd never know.

"Ichi-nii, do you want to help too?" Yuzu asked.

"Erm...no, not really," Ichigo drank deeply from the glass of water. And nearly choked when he saw Rukia, covered from head to toe and flour. She gave him a mutinous glare.

"Not. One. Word"

"Oh," Yuzu looked back at Rukia. "Rukia-chan picked up the flour the wrong way. Good thing we have another bag"

Ichigo smirked. He wouldn't say anything.

Yuzu grabbed a chair and dragged it over to where Ichigo was standing. "It's up here in the cabinet, somewhere..."

"Yuzu, I don't think-"

That was as far as Ichigo got when a 'whoops!' cut him off. And the next thing he knew, an open bag of flour was on _his_head. "Good look for you Ichigo," Rukia said as she laughed. Yuzu began laughing too, even though it was obvious she felt bad. Ichigo scowled as he set down his now floury cup of water.

"Oh yeah?" he bent down and scooped up a fist full of flour off the floor. Rukia's bright violet eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't you dare-"

And he threw it at her. She coughed and sputtered as it hit her in the face. "_Ichigo_!" she choked, rubbing her eyes. And for a second Ichigo was really concerned. He started towards her, not noticing that her hand was creeping over the counter where another small pile of spilled flour was sitting.

"Hey, you all right-?"

He paid dearly for his moment of compassion when he received flour to the face. When he finished rubbing it out of his own eyes, he saw Rukia smirking at him.

And _that _was when the flour fight began. For the first minute it was just Ichigo and Rukia, then Yuzu decided she wanted to join in. Then Karin and Isshin came in to see what the source of all the noise was, and were both bombarded by flour. Karin walked out. Isshin flew into the fight full force.

It was at least fifteen minutes later they finally realized they had managed to make the kitchen completely white. Yuzu giggled as she looked around. Isshin expected his handy work, grinning as if it were a work of art. Ichigo and Rukia just glared at each other, and said at the same time, "This is all your fault"

After that Yuzu set them all to work cleaning up. Karin came in to laugh as she watched them get down on their hands and knees and try to sweep up flour with their hands (because of course, they only had one broom, and Yuzu was using it). It was almost midnight by the time they finally got the rest of the flour off the walls and ceilings. Now it was just on _them_.

"So much for cookies," Yuzu said sadly as she looked at the clock, "I guess we'll make them tomorrow"

"If there's any flour left," Karin added, stretching and yawning, "You guys better clean up before you go to bed"

And with that she left. Ichigo brushed some flour out of his hair, scowling. Isshin yawned as he bid everyone good night and went upstairs. Yuzu looked at Rukia expectantly.

"Coming?"

Rukia looked back at Ichigo, and shook her head. "I'll be up in a few. You go"

Yuzu nodded and started upstairs. Ichigo gave Rukia a suspicious look.

"_What_?"

She just shrugged. "You know...sorry. About getting the flour in your eyes. It hurts like hell, I know. I shouldn't have done that"

Ichigo shrugged in a 'whatever' kind of way. "I did it to you first. Forget about it. Come on, it's late. Let's just go to bed"

They were walking through the kitchen door when Ichigo happened to look up. His father had hung the mistletoe over the door. He groaned, and Rukia looked up as well.

"Yeah, what is that stuff anyway?"

"Mistletoe," Ichigo grumbled, "It's this stupid tradition...if you walk under it with someone else, you're supposed to...kiss them"

The sudden thought burned into his mind. Him. And Rukia. Kissing. For some reason, it didn't disgust him the way he thought it would. In fact...it was almost a welcome thought.

Rukia turned red. "O-Oh"

"It's just a stupid tradition," Ichigo said, hoping his voice wasn't cracking too much. "I mean...you know...no one follows tradition"

"No way"

And with that they walked out the door, and started up the stairs. The silence between them was thick and awkward. Then they spoke at the same time.

"Rukia-"

"Ichigo-"

"Oh," they stopped.

"You go"

"Nah, you"

Rukia gulped. "It's just...I mean...it's stupid, but I...I uh..."

"Spit it out"

"Shut up," she grumbled. Then she did something that surprised him just as much as it did her. She stood up on her tiptoes and she kissed him. It only lasted a second. But when she pulled away, Ichigo realized he didn't want it to end.

Violet eyes met amber, and she muttered, "Sorry," in a low voice. But Ichigo wasn't listening. Instead he took her by the shoulders, bent down, and kissed her. And this time it lasted longer.

Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin watched from their respective bedroom doors, all wide-eyed. Isshin had tears of joy running down his face. Yuzu was just bouncy.

When Ichigo finally pulled away, he muttered,, "I wasn't sure what to get you for Christmas"

"Don't worry, I didn't know what to get you either," she muttered back, "It doesn't matter anyways, does it?"

Ichigo smiled, just a little. "Nah. It doesn't. Not now"

And he kissed her again. All in all, it was probably the best Christmas Eve of his life.

* * *

**Author's Note –** Oh don't ask! I really don't know. But after my last chapter...I needed something happy, all right?! Just review. Oh, and Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Kwanzaa/if you don't celebrate any of these, ignore this. Sorry, have to be politically correct for all religions (honestly, I'm an atheist, and I could really care less...) – Sam 


	10. Brother to Sister

**Ninth Story –** Life Series Prt. II – Brother to Sister

**Rating –** PG

**Summary –** First, Byakuya wanted to talk to Ichigo. Now he wants to talk to Rukia. But she's not going to make it easy...

* * *

**Life Series – II**

Their house didn't explode. Ichigo wasn't brutally and mysteriously murdered in his sleep. When the orange-and-raven-haired Shinigamis woke up the next morning, everything was completely normal. Byakuya was standing over the bed with a pitchfork, ready to pierce Ichigo like a turkey on Thanksgiving. "Think it's safe to move?" Ichigo muttered after about five minutes of laying in bed and, well...not moving.

"Prob'ly," Rukia muttered into his chest, "But I like it here better"

"You would," he currently had his arms wrapped tightly around her small frame, holding her close to him. "So what are we going to do today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your brother knows," Ichigo elaborated, "May not be thrilled, but he knows. That means we can tell everyone else now, right?"

"Guess so," Rukia, seemingly reluctant, pulled herself out of Ichigo's arms and rolled over onto her back, "I'm not exactly looking forward to telling everyone...or anyone...maybe we could just-"

But at that moment she went deathly pale and darted out of bed. A second later a retching sound drifted in from the bathroom, and Ichigo sighed. Six more months to go.

Ichigo pulled himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, kneeling down behind Rukia. She stopped throwing up after a minute, and fell sideways against the wall, breathing hard. "Hey," he reached out and rested a hand against her back, "You all right?"

"Mhm," she muttered something under her breath and tried to stand up. Her knees buckled the second she put any weight on her feet, though, and Ichigo had to move fast to grab her before she fell. "Okay, maybe I need a second..."

Ichigo smiled weakly as he flushed the toilet and helped Rukia back to the room they shared. She collapsed onto the bed and fell against the pillows, eyes closed. Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off her as he started to get ready.

_Ding-Dong_

Ichigo exchanged a weary look with Rukia, who had sat up and opened her eyes at the sound of the doorbell. They both knew perfectly well who would come to call at this early hour. "Think we're ready to do this?"

"You mean do you think I'm ready to die?"

"Pretty much," Ichigo scowled as he helped Rukia out of bed, and the two of them made their way downstairs and opened the door. They weren't exactly surprised at who the visitor was.

"Nii-sama," Rukia said in a surprisingly steady voice. Steady, considering how shaken she suddenly looked, like her brother scared her.

"Rukia, I'd like to have a word with you," the older man paused long enough to throw a glare at Ichigo, "_Alone_"

"Anything you can say to Rukia, you can say in front of me," Ichigo snapped. He wasn't about to let Rukia be alone with her brother. Who knows what kind of things he'd fill her mind with?

"Don't you have a division to be in, Kurosaki?"

"Don't you?"

"I left Abarai in charge"

"Well I can leave Hinamori in charge while I talk with you"

"Ichigo, just_ go_," Rukia said, sounding faintly annoyed as she pushed her boyfriend out the door, "I'll see you tonight, have a good day, and don't _say anything_"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill..."

* * *

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Drill?"

"Yeah," Rukia muttered, leading her brother to the living room, "It's this thing...after we found out I was pregnant we decided it was best to keep it secret until we figured out a way to tell you about...well, you know. We didn't really get a chance to talk last night or this morning, so we're still kind of keeping it quiet. Listen, Nii-sama-"

"Rukia, I need to know something," Byakuya's sudden words snapped Rukia out of her babbling. She gulped a little and nodded. "What do you see him?"

Rukia knew he meant Ichigo. "I...I don't know. I'm sorry. I can't give you a straight answer. I know you don't like him, and I know why. I know he's rude, and idiotic, and stubborn, and insolent, and pretty much the worse Shinigami ever to step foot in Soul Society. I know all his faults Nii-sama, really I do, I've seen every one of them at their absolute worse. I know every bad thing there is to know about Ichigo. But it's...it's the little things, you know? It's...I don' know how to explain it. Like when I told him I was pregnant...he was so _happy_, Nii-sama. I swear, he smiled for the rest of the night, he smiled in his _sleep_. It's the little things like that, _those_ things that tell me he really loves me...those are what make all his faults seem to go away, Nii-sama. I know you don't understand. Sometimes I don't even understand. But I love him. And, well...it's like Ichigo told you last night. I want your approval. But if you don't...that won't stop anything. I'm sorry"

The entire time Rukia had spoken, she had looked at her hands, which were resting in her lap. Her sharp violet eyes were narrow as she spoke. Silence echoed through the room once Rukia had finished speaking. Finally, Byakuya said, in a crisp voice, "You're right. I _don't_ understand it. There are plenty of other..." he seemed to be fishing for the word, "_eligible_ men in Soul Society who would be much better for you than Kurosaki-"

Rukia couldn't believe she was actually talking to Byakuya about this. And what was more, he was _listening_. But he still didn't get it. "I know Ichigo's not the best in your eyes," she said quietly, cutting across her brother's words, "But from the first time we met, he's given me what I wanted. He treated me like I was_ normal_. All I ever wanted was to be normal, Nii-sama, but no matter where I went, people treated me differently. Ichigo gave me the chance though, he treated me like a regular person. And that's how he's always treated me. But you wouldn't understand that, would you, Nii-sama?"

It was obvious he didn't. And there was no reason he should. Nobility suited some people. Kuchiki Byakuya, with all his prim and properness, his love of rules, was one of them. But Kuchiki Rukia, with her outspoken, defiant attitude and her love for Kurosaki Ichigo, _wasn't_ one of them. So of course they wouldn't be on the same wavelength.

"I don't understand, no," Byakuya said after about five minutes, "And I'll _never_ think he's good enough for you. But if you...if you love him..."

And that was when Rukia remembered something. Her sister, Hisana. Byakuya had loved her, hadn't he? No one had approved, but it hadn't mattered to him. And Rukia realized something; blood relatives or not, Rukia was _still_ a lot like her older brother.

"I do," she whispered. She wouldn't bring up the matter of Hisana. No one _ever_ brought up the matter of Hisana. "I'm sorry if you don't approve, but I do"

"Very well then," she could tell Byakuya was speaking heavily. He would_never_ approve of Ichigo. It was just in the natural order of things. If he ever _did_ approve, Rukia was sure she would have to worry, just a little. "Well then..."

"Yes?" and Rukia found the courage to look up at her brother at last. Byakuya wasn't looking at her, of course; he was staring straight ahead, analyzing the wall with a critical eye. She couldn't help but be just on the side of worried about what was coming next.

But Byakuya shook his head. "Never-mind. I must be going"

Rukia showed her brother to the door. Right before he left, she tried speaking once more. "Nii-sama, I-"

"Did you choose him Rukia?" the question took her by surprise.

"I...yes"

"Then that's all that matters," and Byakuya left, closing the door behind him, and leaving Rukia to feel extremely confused.

* * *

One would think that Kuchiki Byakuya, master of shunpo, would be able to get to the sixth division in less than a second after leaving his sister's house. But Byakuya needed a minute to himself, to think over his latest conversation. So he walked.

Rukia loved Kurosaki. That was no surprise to Byakuya, really. There had been bets going around about the two since Kurosaki had saved Rukia from being executed (Byakuya happened to know that Abarai had a lot of money riding on the two getting married then killing each other). It was also no surprise that Rukia couldn't explain _why_ she loved him. No known force in the world would _ever_ be able to explain why _anyone_ would love Kurosaki. No, what had surprised Byakuya the most was the sincerity with which his sister had spoken. She had pointed out that she knew all his flaws all too well, and that she knew perfectly well that he was nowhere near good enough for her (well, she hadn't said it. But Byakuya was sure it was implied somewhere. And if it wasn't, he'd make it up). And what had surprised him about it was that Rukia, for everything she was, had sounded exactly like him, Byakuya, when he had been trying – and failing – to explain his love for Hisana. Now that he looked more closely, the eldest Kuchiki realized that his situation with Hisana almost mirrored the one with Rukia and Ichigo (save for the fact Rukia was pregnant). And it made him realize that what Rukia was doing was no different then what he had done with Hisana. He had loved her, and that was all that mattered. And Rukia loved Kurosaki. That was all that mattered.

But that didn't mean Byakuya had to like Kurosaki. No sir. Byakuya would hate that boy to his dying day. The world would stop spinning before Byakuya liked Kurosaki Ichigo in any way.

But he made Rukia happy. And Byakuya wanted his little sister to be happy. So, whether he hated the boy or not, he was going to have to grit his teeth and deal with it.

But the wedding was going to be murder.

* * *

"Captain Kurosaki?" Ichigo, who felt extremely jittery as it was, jumped a mile and sent the pile of papers he had been playing with flying.

"Dammit!" he swore furiously as he tried to grab the papers out of the air and throw them back onto his desk. His vice-captain, Hinamori Momo, was watching with large, dark, curious eyes. "Uh, sorry Hinamori," he stuttered, "What's up?"

"I was just going to ask if you're okay," Hinamori said a little uncertainly, "You've seemed kind of distracted today. Anything you want to talk about?"

If there was one good thing about what Hinamori had gone through with Aizen, it was that she had become a very intuitive person. O f course, on days when Ichigo wanted to be left alone – like this one – it was a very annoying trait. "No. It's nothing, Hinamori. Don't worry about it. Anything else you need?"

Of course, Hinamori was far from fooled. "You've been really distracted all day, Captain. Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"No, it's all right," and she turned to leave. "Hinamori, wait a sec," she looked back, satisfaction shining in her eyes. Ichigo couldn't say a word against her and she knew it. "It's about...well, to be quite honest, it's about Rukia"

"Relationship problems?" Hinamori guessed, "I dunno if I can help you there. You and Rukia have more than Toushirou and I do"

"It's not relationship problems. More like family problems," Hinamori's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Kuchiki-sama?"

"Exactly," Ichigo said, "You see, Rukia...well she...she's uh..." they hadn't said anything about telling anyone yet, but now seemed like as good a time as ever to start, "Rukia's pregnant"

A grin spread over Hinamori's face and she said, "That's great! Congratulations, Captain Kurosaki, that's wonderful!"

"That's the least of our problems," Ichigo muttered. And he proceeded to tell Hinamori what had happened the night before and that morning. She listened attentively, nodding every now and then, and let Ichigo speak. When he was done she said,

"I don't know Kuchiki Byakuya well at all. And I won't pretend I do. But I hear things. And I hear that he cares about his little sister. A lot. Even if they aren't related by blood. And I'm sure he just wants what's best for her. And if you're what's best for her, then even if he doesn't like you – and by the way, it's pretty obvious he doesn't – and even if he doesn't approve – again, he doesn't – he won't stop you from being together. And besides, if Rukia really loves you – which, by the way, she does – then no one, not even Kuchiki-sama, will stop her from being with you," she smiled and stepped forward, "Hey, it's late, you should go home. I'll handle this paperwork"

"Would you?" Ichigo said, relieved, "Thanks Hinamori, you're a real life-saver"

"Don't mention it," she took Ichigo's pen out of his hands, "Go on. Get out of here. I bet Kuchiki-san is waiting"

* * *

Rukia didn't go into the division that day. She should have – a vice-captain had many responsibilities after all. But she couldn't bring herself to go. So instead, after her brother left, she went back up to her room and laid down. She needed some time to herself, to think. And with Kiyone and Sentaro hanging around the division, time to herself wasn't something she was going to get. And Rukia had a lot to think about.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice when the front door opened, or when someone was walking up the stairs. Which was most likely why she jumped so badly when Ichigo touched her shoulder. "Jeez, jumpy much?" he asked jokingly. She glared at him. "Sorry, sorry," he muttered, "So, uh...what'd your brother say to you?" he asked after a minute.

"Exactly what we expected him to say," Rukia said, "It doesn't matter though, does it? We already decided we weren't going to let him stop us"

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo snaked his arms around Rukia's shoulders and drew her close to him. She leaned her head against his chest, smiling. "Anyways...do you think we'd better start telling people? I mean, eventually you'll start showing, they'll guess...you know?"

"Yeah, I know, I know," she muttered, "All right. We'll start telling people...tomorrow. No point in starting tonight. Sound good?"

"Sounds fine," they leaned back on the bed, still practically intertwined in each other. They watched the ceiling, not talking. There wasn't anything left to say. They didn't know what the future held, and they couldn't even begin to guess. So they'd relax, take it one step at a time. That was what life was about, after all. Taking steps.

* * *

Author's Note: I think I just like Byakuya. I don't know. It's weird. Anyways, this is obviously the continuation of chapter six. There are a couple more after this one. I just feel like doing a mini-series, really. All righty, review please! - Sam 


End file.
